Lovely Magic
by Le.veritable.amour
Summary: Bella is a witch, she finds her life perfect until a certain someone moves into the town, will she curse him away from her? Or will she leave her world of peace and magic for this mysterious man and risk everything; including her life?
1. The Woods Prolgue

Bella sat in the middle of the pentagram carefully drawn in the dirt, the moonlight seemed to soak into her alabaster skin as the wind blew a loose brown hair out of her eyes. She concentrated on the sound of the animals circling her, the feel of the moist ground beneath her, the slight way the wind shook the leaves. Bella is a witch, not a very powerful one, but she had high hopes of conquering the most difficult of curses. Not one person knew of her other life, the one filled with euphoric feelings of magic; it was her secret life.

"Animals of the green woods, please bring me your goods. Show me your grace and never feel out of place." Bella sighed, noting to write a better spell, she opened her eyes to see bright green eyes staring back at her.

"Hello, Lovely." The fox's eyes held intelligence and curiosity, it's livid orange fur ruffled in the wind. Bella looked around her to see squirrels, rabbits with their little ones, a deer staring cautiously at her, but the animal that caught her eye was the lanky black panther laying lazily next to her. She lifted her hand out of her lap and put it on the sleek black fur, the panther's head swiveled to her and tilted to the side, as if asking do you really trust me? Slowly she began petting the cat, smiling to herself she laid back and continued rubbing the soft fur, she fell asleep peacefully with the animals of the forest surrounding her. They curled up next to her to keep her warm, Bella's life was calm; just the way she preferred it.


	2. Chapter One School is Hell

Chapter One

Bella rolled over in her bed, and moaned when she noticed she had fallen asleep in the woods again and Charlie must have searched for her there. Damn, thinking to herself as she picked up random clothes to wear for school, I'm worrying him too often. Snatching her toiletries she walked to the bathroom, hearing Charlie downstairs already starting up his coffee. Bella scrubbed her skin till it burned slightly and blushed, no matter how hard she scrubbed she still smelled like fresh dirt and flowers; it irritated her to no end, but she dealt with it.

She threw on the black baggy t-shirt and the jeans that might have been from years ago, they felt a little tight in her thighs. Maybe I'm gaining weight, giggling to herself she hopped downstairs.

"Morning Charlie." He turned towards her and the smile plastered to her face faltered, boy was Charlie angry. A vain pulsed in his forehead as the red blush filled his face, reaching to his hairline, the grip on his coffee mug turned his knuckles white.

"Don't you 'Morning Charlie' me, Isabella. Do you know where I found you last night?" He slammed down his coffee mug splattering brown stains on the white table,"I found you in the woods, again! What did I say about sleeping in there? Especially during the cat season! A panther, or anything with teeth could have torn you up and spit you out without you even waking up!" Sighing Bella reached on top of the fridge for a bottle of Sunny D,"Sorry Dad, I..."

"No, no, no more excuses. I want you in the house, in your bed to sleep, nowhere else. Understand?" Nodding, she slung her backpack across her shoulder and waved to the angry Father. When the door shut behind her, she could no longer hide her smile, it exploded on her lips and a small giggle escaped. You couldn't be filled with magic and be sad, disappointed, angry; it just wasn't possible. The emotions running through her body were from the spell she conjured in the woods, and it was a wonderful feeling, invincible. Bella jumped up into her old truck and stuck the key in the engine, praying the rumbling only her truck could make would sound; clapping when it did she backed out of the driveway a bit too fast and making the tires squeal against the concrete. Charlie's so mad, he might give me a ticket for reckless driving, she threw her head back and laughed hard as she sped up.

School wasn't as difficult as teenagers made it out to be, or maybe that was just Bella.

Friends were non-existent for her, drugs were absolutely impossible with a cop Dad, and boys...weren't the nicest beings in the world. People made fun of her in Elementary school because she was different and could read better then everybody else in her class. They made fun of her in Middle school because she didn't wear the jeans that showed your panties and that she didn't care if her shirt was from Abercrombie or South pole, it was just a shirt. When it came to High school, they got bored with her, no longer could find quirky remarks about her outfits; she became another mundane student that nobody noticed. Bella liked that, she would continue being that so she could have her magical world at night, but that didn't stop the slight apprehension in her stomach, she hated these damn kid and they hated her.

Bella put her head down on the steering wheel when she reached Forks High School, this was going to be a long day, she could already tell. She prepared herself, pulled the magic swirling in her insides and asked it to give her strength for the day, just as it obeyed someone pounded on her window. Her head snapped up and saw the blond hair flying in the air, great. Slowly she stepped out of the car grabbing her backpack, and met the blond's golden eyes, slightly shocked at the girl's beauty she spoke to her rather rudely,"What?" She did pound on my window when I was clearly busy, I have a right to be rude, Bella thought.

"Your in our spot." The girl said it irritated, there was no spots, you parked where you found a space, bottom line. Bella looked around and saw the empty lot,"There's still bunch of spots for you Princess." She heard giggling and turned her head towards it, a silver Volvo still running held a few kids squished together, the shadows in the car prevented her from seeing faces but she didn't recognize the car, it was too new for Forks.

"I don't care if there's other spots, the school gave us this one and we want it." Bella was beginning to get angry, this girl had no right.

"Listen pretty girl, there's tons of spots for your shiny new car. I'm not going to move my truck just so you can get your way, so if you don't mind, fuck off." Turning away from the girl, Bella strutted to the entrance thinking, I'll curse her, I swear I will, absolutely knowing she wouldn't. She only did that once and it was quite amusing, but it took some of her personal magic, she didn't like that whatsoever. Maybe if the girl decided to still be a bitch then she would, the stench of school filled her nose and she sighed, asking her magic to give her just a tiny bit more of strength.

School went by slowly and painfully, and finally her favorite class came; Language Arts. This class had helped so often with spells, it became her main excitement in the day, the teacher; not so much, but she could deal with Mr. Berty. Unfortunately, he had the most boring voice in America and maybe that was just Bella's opinion but from the expressions on her peers' faces; they shared that in common.

Mr. Berty began to drone on about proper grammar when he came in, the boy's hair was literally everywhere, in every direction and the most oddest of colors, brown hair with a slight red tint. Whether it was a artificial color or natural; it was beautiful. His jaw was strong in structure, with thin pink lips perfectly centered. Bella's chocolate eyes met his golden ones and time froze; he was bad, very bad. Everything in her told her, run, run very fast. She couldn't look away though, she tried but failed horribly, finally he broke the contact and gracefully walked to the desk at the front of the room.

Almost panic induced, Bella yanked open her notebook and drew a pentagram sloppily, slamming her hand onto it, she whispered,"Protect me." That's when she noticed, the only open seat was next to her and the entire class was watching her hand on the desk, she mouthed a apology and put her head down, not moving her hand. Her ears strained to hear anything but breathing, then the musical notes came from him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new."

"Of course you are, sit next to Miss. Swan, the mess of brown hair over there." Bella's cheeks burned, but she refused to lift her head, she was not getting caught in those eyes again. He was trouble, the magic swirling in her strengthened, as if it knew. She couldn't hear his footsteps, didn't hear him sit down, but she could feel energy pulsing off him; screaming for her to look. Her fingers brushed against a feathery piece of paper that didn't feel like her notebook, sitting up slowly she looked at the piece of paper.

"Don't say a word and I won't."

She felt like screaming, felt like muttering an ancient spell to burst him into pieces; he was something not human, but he wasn't a witch. She would have felt his magic like the goth girl in Science who played one too many times with a Ouija board and had dark things in her.

He was not a witch, but something with energy like that was something special and Bella wanted nothing to do with it. Quickly she scribbled in her messy handwriting;

"Stay away from me, or you'll regret it; I promise you that."

Bella grabbed her backpack from under her desk and stood up to leave, throwing the note onto his desk without looking at him she carefully walked out of the room ignoring Mr. Berty's questions and the amused stares of her peers. The only thing she concentrated on out of the corner of her eye was the way Edward's jaw clenched in anger and the odd way his eyes seemed to darken; definitely bad.

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish/dream to.

I update a lot; review please, I don't disappoint.


	3. Chapter Two Bella's Meadow

**Chapter Three**

The old red truck sped through the streets in a frenzy, cars honked as the motor coughed in warning of complete retirement. Bella slowed down, and stressed herself to think rationally, this Edward was not going to follow her out of school; he would look horrible. Finally reaching a safe speed, she turned onto the dirt road, bumping up and down with the rough ride she longed for her place more then anything. Seeing her trail mark in between two bushes on the right side, she pulled over and shut down the engine, taking a few breathes, she left her car quickly.

Bella tripped four times, and fell once; when she reached her meadow, she smiled and twirled around twice. Enjoying the fresh scent of flowers and clean air, the wind blowing every once in awhile just to let you aware of its presence. But she was especially enjoying the moment of silence, of being in her element and alone.

_Finally, away from him and those people. _

Once the thought that he chased her out of her school with just his appearance and energy crossed her mind, she felt like a scared puppy and mostly, embarrassed. It disgusted her, and she hated him for making a fool of herself; the more she pondered on it, the more she disliked Edward. Sitting down in the middle of her circle of grass, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind of the worries and emotions she was enduring. Thinking of the dark, the light; the cold, the warm; everything simple, and clear, no hidden meanings or tricks. Soon she hovered above the grass a few inches and looked at peace, in her own world and absolutely loving it.

****

Bella stirred the hamburger helper bubbling in the pan, quietly humming to herself when she heard the doorbell ring, not quite thinking, she yelled to Charlie,"It's unlocked!" She scooped up a small bite for him to taste as the door sounded from the hallway, blowing on it a bit she walked towards the hallway and looked up expecting Charlie's kind, tired face.

The wooden spoon splattered on the floor and Bella backed up,"Why the hell are you in my house?"

Edward smirked at her and stood still, looking ungodly beautiful, he spoke softly.

"You invited me in, did you not?"

Bella was took back he didn't react to her high pitched squeal and the food that landed on his black and white shoes. Straightening her back and lifting her chin, she ignored the blush flooding her cheeks.

"I thought you were my father, get out, now."

His infuriating smirk faltered, but the amusement in his eyes said he was enjoying this stubborn girl.

"You forgot something at school, I was attempting to be kind and give your notebook back to you." Edward's grin completely faded, his expression grave,"Also, I'd like to apologize for that note I wrote you in class, I didn't know it would upset you."

Bella didn't know what to say, whether to bewitch him or yell at him, she went ahead to be rude. This guy was no good and the energy pulsing off him in sickening amounts made Bella's stomach hurt.

"Well give me my notebook, and leave. I don't want you to be kind, I want you to forget that we ever laid eyes on each other. If you ever come to my house again, I'll curse you." The threat hung in the air menacingly, his topaz eyes glinted viciously, but Bella held her glare glued to his and didn't back down. Moments passed, Bella held her hand out and made a motion with her fingers for him to give her the notebook,"I don't have time, I'm cooking." He reached behind him, and pulled out the red notebook Bella drew a pentagram in when she saw him, fighting the blush she snatched it from him.

"Thank you oh so much, now get the fuck out." She walked around him and opened the front door behind him, he turned with her and strided towards the door, pausing in front of her and grabbed her hand. Keeping his eerie eyes on hers, he lightly pecked the top of her hand, shivers formed at the base of her spine.

Bella slammed the door behind him before muttering some chosen words, she marched back to the kitchen and her mouth fell open at the hamburger helper on the ceiling.

The damn food exploded, she looked down and panicked, a fire had engulfed the entire stove and began to travel to the cupboards.

_Shit. _

Author's note; I do not own any of Twilight.

Review please, I'll do yours if I like them too.


	4. Question

Should I do a Edward point of view soon? Or wait a little bit longer for it?

Kitten


	5. Chapter Three Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter Three**

Bella didn't move, could barely control her rapid breathing and slamming heart; the only question passing through her mind; where the hell is the fire extinguisher?! She snapped herself out of the trance and ran to the closet next to the threshold of the kitchen, ripped open the door nearly pulling the door knob off, and there it was, the shiny red fuck-up fixer. Bella bit down onto the plastic strip to unlock it, tearing it off viciously, noticing she could smell the burning wood, if she didn't hurry the stove would explode. Spinning around almost falling she looked into the kitchen, prepared to spray the fire away with the white foam.

It wasn't there, the cupboards no longer had flames licking at the edges with black stains, and to Bella's dismay, the oven back to it's clean white self with the hamburger helper bubbling calmly. Smoke no longer billowing out, seeking the ceiling.

_No way I imagined that, it's impossible._

Slowly she stepped into the kitchen with the fire extinguisher held tightly in her hand as if the fire would magically appear again to threaten her life and home. It wasn't there, maybe never was there. Dropping the extinguisher onto the linoleum floor, she fell with it, was she going crazy from her magic? A few times she had read about Witches losing their mind after a while, not knowing what was magic and what wasn't, what was real and imaginary. But she never had thought it would happen so soon, or be as real.

"Isabella?" Charlie stepped into the kitchen and halted at a dead stop, with Bella on the kitchen floor wearing a empty and dead expression, he was terrified for her. When she fell asleep in the woods, he worried for her life, when he saw her collapsed on the floor with a fire extinguisher, he worried for her sanity. He didn't know whether it was drugs, which he found ridiculous, or if she was just crazy sometimes. Sure she was different but there was a limit, wasn't there?

"There was a fire, and I ran to get the thing, and, it was...gone." In jerky motions, Bella stood up and muttered to Charlie,"Just take the food off the stove, I'm going to bed." He wanted to stop her and ask her what the hell she was talking about, but he stopped himself and let her get the rest she desperately needed. Charlie would speak to her in the morning, and see what was going through her mind.

Her steps on the stairs were heavy and slow, her mind already shut down, not thinking about anything just what waits for her in the bedroom. Pushing the door open with her shoulder, she crashed into her bed, asleep before her head hit the soft purple pillow.

*******

Bella awoke to the sun loudly announcing it's brightness to her eyes, rolling to avoid the light she felt that it was on both sides. Whining without words she ripped her pillow out of underneath her head and shoved it onto her face, a soft unfamiliar chuckle bounced off her walls. Immediately she sat up and threw her hands out, freezing whoever was in her room, moving the pillow she saw Charlie with a worried expression masking his sweet smile and a man bending over her. His eyes were wide staring at her, for an odd reason he seemed familiar but Bella couldn't place her finger on him. His mouth opened, closed again, she jumped up off her bed and stared at him, throwing her hands out at him again to freeze him. The man stood up and moved into a defensive stance, kneeling down, he hissed loudly at her,"Stop using magic on me, now!" The same energy pulsed off him like it did Edward and Bella knew they were the same thing, whatever that was.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked calmly, a curse settled at the tip of her tongue waiting for the man to do something. The said curse was powerful enough to put him into a catatonic state for a day or two, at least Bella hoped she could pull it off, she had read it many times but never used it before.

"Your father was telling me about the hallucinations you had last night, I'm the local doctor and I would recommend you don't do anything you'll regret." He took a relaxed position but still, Bella could see the tension in his voice and especially in his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you?"

"Not what you are."

"Obviously, don't play word games. Tell me, now." Bella growled.

"A vampire. But I assure you I don't want to drink your blood."

The answer was simple and made sense, the translucent skin, the golden eyes Bella had only seen twice on two separate people, who had the same energy pushing off them. It didn't shock her as much as the man expected, Bella nodded towards him.

"Is that what Edward Cullen is as well?"

The question evidently shocked the doctor, it showed on his lovely face. Slowly he nodded, Bella smiled at him and put down her hands,"Leave."

"What about Chief Swan?"

She walked over to her father and placed her hand on his forehead, she didn't like placing thoughts in his head which weren't his but the spell had gotten her out of a lot of things before.

She muttered under her breath,"Think the thoughts I give you, they are very true. Never question, and never mention. " The magic bubbled under her hand as the doctor watched her with interest.

_Bella is fine, no worries. I'm going fishing for some relaxation and to forget about this whole ordeal._

She pushed the thought into his mind multiple times with as much force as she could muster, opening her eyes and swiveling her head towards the vampire,"Prove your what you say you are."

He smiled dazzlingly,"How?"

"Figure it out." Bella didn't want to be mean to this man, who had dedicated his life to helping others, but she wanted her answers, mostly the truth.

"Come outside." She didn't want to, the farther she got from Charlie the harder it would be to hold him in the frozen, dead state. Her mind already ached from the steady hold she had on him, but she wanted to see the proof, slowly she walked towards the door keeping an eye on the suspected 'vampire'.

*******

The grass was wet from the rain, it smelled fresh with a tint of fish, Bella never understood where the hell the fish scent came from, even when she was little. It was one of those random questions your mind held for a long time and it seemed to be unanswerable.

"What's your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." Nodding, she stood in the middle of the backyard and motioned for him to show off his skills. Smiling, Carlisle bent down and pushed off the grass using his right hand, throwing himself into the sky, nearly fifty feet. To say the least, Bella's mouth gaped, with a hollow thud; he fell back to Earth, leaving foot imprints next to the hand print. Gasping; Bella ran to the imprints and put her hand over it, asking the dirt to pull itself up and cover the evidence. With a groan it lifted,"That's a nice talent."

"At times. Leave and tell Edward I said, 'Now I know.'" She turned from him with a smirk and walked back into the house, piece by piece letting go of Charlie's mind as she started cooking dinner.

_Time to test Edward Cullen's resistance strengths._

Author's note: I do not own Twilight no matter how much we all wish we did.

What is Bella up to?

How far will she push him?

But mostly, will she test him too far? And will it be too late?

Review loves.


	6. Chapter Four Pixie Interferes

Chapter Four

Bella marched into school with a grin one could only describe as sinister, people took a double look, she never smiled in school and if she did it was to please a teacher, you could always tell it was fake. This was a different Bella then they were used to seeing, they noticed how her face brightened and how her heart-shaped face was, really lovely. The color of her eyes were no longer just brown, they were liquid, molten chocolate; absolutely enchanting.

Bella, at times, would look dead from the lack of sleep she would get from wondering in the forest or when she would use too much magic at a time and it backlashed by taking it out on her body. Nobody really took notice when she was at her worst, but today was different, she was glowing with beauty, illuminating the people she passed by.

She didn't cast a beauty spell on herself, she just felt wonderful and the magic in her had somehow doubled. She sat in her classroom and waited for the lesson to start, someone she didn't notice before was sitting in front of her and was staring at her. The boy...man's hair was cut short, showing fully his deep golden eyes and the arched dark brown eyebrows. His skin matched Edward's and Carlisle's perfectly, even their lips had the same pink shade. Lifting his rather large, muscled arm he held out his hand, not letting go of Bella's gaze.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, your the Bella I've been hearing so much of?" He asked in a deep, masculine voice.

Bella nodded and gripped his hand, smiling at him,"Yes I am." A shock shook up her arm from his skin, quickly she pulled away from his grip and pulled out her books from her backpack, ending the eye contact.

The teacher began speaking and Emmett reluctantly turned around, Bella could almost grasp the energy she felt pulsing off him. His energy was different, yet the same, it held a odd tint to it, a dark one.

_He's done something horrible before in his life. _

Nobody had a dark tint to them unless they were bad, or had done something bad. Weird enough, he didn't set off Bella's fight or flight alarm, so far only Edward Cullen had. The mention of his name turned her mood upside down, he was extremely bad and she was going to prove it.

As soon as the class ended, Bella ran out of the room trying not to trip, she had forgotten the most important object to set off Edward. Almost tripping down the steps to the first floor, she got a peculiar vibe, turning the corner; Bella slammed into a wall and flew to the ground with a strong force.

She huffed and looked up at the wall, it was definitely not a wall. A small girl stood in front of her with fury written all over her face, her black spiky hair complimented her translucent skin which automatically let Bella know she was a Cullen.

The girl pointed her finger at her, throwing her hand onto her hip,"Don't you even think about it anymore. Do not! I repeat do not do it."

Bella scrambled to her feet, and returned her glare,"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, what you were going to get out of your truck. I know."

The anger wiped itself off Bella's face, how did she know? "It's none of your business pixie, stay the fuck out of it." 'Pixie' took a step towards Bella, and spoke softly, most likely to avoid any more stares from the students passing them, some stopping to watch and see if 'Pixie' would kick Bella's ass, or vice-a-versa. To Bella, the answer was obvious.

"Edward is my brother, and if you do this to him, I'll rip your throat out. Now we're going to be friends in the future, so I don't want to be too mean to you. But I'm deadly serious, Edward has done nothing to you, except be kind, return the favor. By the way, I'm Alice." Bella was too stunned to avoid the kiss Alice gave her on her cheek, obviously little Pixie was a clairvoyant. And she wasn't sure how to feel about this, Bella noted to search for a spell to block visions. Alice walked away, turning her head around once to wink at Bella, she turned around a corner and Bella lost sight of her.

Cursing underneath her breath, Bella stomped her way to English, praying she wouldn't run into another damn Cullen.

There he was, with his multicolored bronze hair and his golden eyes locked onto Bella's, flashing him her best smile; she enjoyed the shocked expression that blanketed over his face. She sat down and pulled her hair behind her ear, waiting for him to pass a note to her. Which he did, in the middle of class while Mr. Berty explained Romeo's obsession, in it read,"What do you know now?"

Bella smiled, feeling his eyes on her, picking up her pencil slowly, she wrote,"What you are." She muttered a spell on the note,"Things seen and things unseen; let this note walk in between." The magic pulsed into the paper as it floated to Edward, he rubbed his long, elegant fingers across the paper and a smirk crossed his mouth.

Within a few seconds he wrote back,"You know? I thought you knew in the first place. I wouldn't have written a note to you yesterday." Bella read it twice, why would he think she knew already?

Carefully wording the note, she wrote,"No, I didn't know, why would you think I knew? And don't think this means I like you, I don't" Just sitting next to him made her antsy, itching to get away from him, but she couldn't really deny liking the fact she was talking to a handsome man like him.

The note landed in front of her and once again nobody noticed,"The expression on your face for one, and secondly the pentagram you automatically drew when you saw me."

Bella began writing back, but the bell rang and Edward was gone, she didn't know why but she felt humiliated. He should have at least stayed and let her finish her question. How did he know she was a witch?

The questions clouded Bella's mind for the rest of the day, she drove home wondering about the Cullens. She knew they were vampires, things that survived off blood, did she report them? Is that what you did in this kind of situation? If she did report them; who the hell would she tell? If she even uttered a sentence about vampires to Charlie, he would throw her ass into a mental institution. There was also the option of finding a way to prove it and expose them to the world, if everybody knew there were live, breathing vampires in a small town like Forks, then they would be everywhere in America. People would be boarding up their doors and windows, children would be cowering into corners at the mention of them. Deciding that exposing them wasn't a great idea, Bella chewed over the idea of holding the secret till her grave. That didn't sound too good either, finally she guessed she would keep quiet until she found something better to do with the Top Secret Ever.

When Bella got home, Charlie wasn't home; obviously still fishing or he went to work. After she finished her homework, she felt up for a hike, throwing on boots and a hoodie in case it rained which it would, she was on her way.

She really hoped she didn't run in Jacob Black, the local Asshole, with a capital A. When both of them, Bella and Jacob, were young they were as close little kids could get. They made mud pies together, played all sorts of games and most of all, he was her first kiss. Even if she was eight and he was seven at the time, it counted. Once Jacob met Sam Uley; the friendship Bella cherished withered away into nothing, Jacob joined Sam's stupid Quileute gang and Jacob's ego skyrocketed. The once sweet, funny Jake turned into a Neanderthal who only made perverted jokes and groped woman. It was disgusting really, Bella had heard rumors about him not taking no for an answer when it came to the 'bedroom' and Charlie had to investigate a few times, but nothing ever came up. Bella personally didn't think Jake had the heart to do such a thing, but people changed and Bella didn't know who he was anymore or what his morals were.

Bella hopped over a log blocking her way and closed her eyes when she thought, _maybe I might fall_. She landed on her feet and smiled before opening her tightly shut eyes, seeing the panther she fell asleep with, she called to it.

"Kitty. Come here, you remember me don't you?"

The cat's eyes searched her out and paused in it's graceful stride to take a better look, after a few heartbeats; the panther stalked towards Bella. Sitting down, she waited for him, his eyes shined in the sunlight and as he got closer, Bella could see the wound on the poor things neck. Blood dripped off it's drenched black coat, the cat whimpered and laid in front of her, a tear fell out of Bella's eye and she inspected the injury, more tears falling as she seen how serious it was. Pulling the fur apart, the wound was not a normal wound, it was a bite mark, there was no doubt about it. Two crescent, bloody gashes formed a perfect circle,"Those bastards." Bella squeaked out, the poor animal whimpered again and looked up to her, begging for help with his intelligent eyes.

Frantically, Bella searched her mind for just one healing spell, she used a few for her minor injuries that she caused with her accident prone talent but this was a animal about to die; the spell might not work for such a serious wound. With a smile, she remembered, she knew one animal spell she had used on her goldfish once, but it had been too late.

With a sigh, Bella put her palm across the wound and scooted towards the panther to put his head in her lap, she had one chance, he wouldn't live for a second chance. The cat growled and stopped when he figured out what she was doing, with one last whimper the cat closed his eyes, his heart beating erratically.

"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, of the Wilderness, and of the wild animals, an animal of yours is dying, take my magic of this spell and save it."

Bella screamed, and threw her head back, her magic was being sucked out of her, she could see the purple and yellow wisps of smoke curling together that was streaming out of her lips, slamming into her hand to go through to the panther. The pain was unbearable, it felt like fire cleaning out her insides, burning every organ and evaporating the oxygen in her lungs. She ran out of breathe from screaming but couldn't suck in any air, magic still came pouring out her mouth and she wondered if this would kill her.

Finally, she could suck in desperately needed air, greedily she pulled in oxygen to feed her lungs. Her head hung low, and her heart was determined to jump out of her body, while the panther's breathing became slow and even. Once she gathered her senses back, she pulled her hand from the cat's neck, and gasping when she saw a crescent scar on her palm. She had no doubt one of the Cullens did this to the animal, and she 'chose' to take it out on the one and only Edward Cullen.

And then Bella passed out, with the panther still recovering in her lap and Edward watching from afar. He wasn't going to interfere, Bella looked horrible from the magic being pulled out of her, already her skin turned deathly pale and purple rings formed under her eyes, her lips turning slightly blue. If he even tried to go over there and place her in her bed, the cat would wake up and try to harm him, that would lead to the cat's death and evidently; Bella did not want that, she wouldn't have gone through such pain for him to just kill it. Edward wanted nothing more then to never let her cause that much pain to herself again, but he had no control over it, well not yet.

Author's Note: Whoo? Two big chapters in one night.

I'm proud of myself.

Review please.

Oh yeah, what will Bella do for revenge?

How much of her magic was released into the cat?

The Cullens just keep pressing her buttons, when will she break?

**Plus: Jacob Black Fans, he'll be showing up soon.**


	7. Another delay to the next chapter, sigh

Halloween is coming up, don't worry there will be a chapter with the holiday. But tell me what your being for Halloween, I haven't decided yet but I would like some suggestions from my lovely readers.

Thank you for reviewing if you took the time, and thank you for giving my story a chance giving there's thousands of other Twilight fanfics.

..amour.

P.s. There will be at least six chapters coming up within the next week. =D


	8. Chapter Five Excruciating Pain

Chapter Four

Before Bella could even open her eyes, she could feel the complete exhaustion of her body, everything ached. To the tip of her nose to the tip of her pinky toe, she could feel every molecule sleeping the exhaustion off, when she moved slightly they screamed in protest. And to top it off; she could hear Charlie's frantic, lowered voice speaking to someone.

"...I don't know what to do, every time I go to shoot the damn thing, I get sick. Like I'm about to shoot Bella, it's messed up." Only then did Bella feel the silky fur against her cheek, prying her sleepy eyes open she met the panther's bright, green eyes.

Bella smiled wide,"You made it Love."

"...I think she's awake, bye I'm getting some answers." Charlie's ominous footsteps sounded in the hallway, when he opened the door, Bella saw his gun before him.

In an exasperated tone, Bella chided her Dad,"He won't hurt you." His red face poked in, his eyes darting about the room before zeroing in on the panther's bulky body. He didn't move any further in the room when the cat's head swiveled around to him,"What...how...w-w-what the fuck Isabella Marie!" Bella winced, Charlie never raised his voice, soon he began pacing in front of her bed, gun gripped tight in his hand.

"To think I thought you were okay, and then you bring a panther home! This is ridiculous Isabella, how do you expect me to make sense of this situation?! You need to get rid of that thing this instant and go to school, I will not have a wild animal in my house! Period, conversation over." Charlie took a step towards and the panther growled low, obviously warning Charlie not to move any closer. Bella wondered how she got home, she only remembered passing out after seeing the scar.

"Dad I swear, he's a good cat. He won't hurt me, and I love him like any other cat owner would." And it was true, Bella felt the strongest emotion for this animal, if she didn't have him, she would feel like her heart had been surgically removed.

Charlie's face turned purple, the vain in his forehead pulsing hectically close to busting. In a slow, calm voice with his eyes closed, he spoke,"Are...are you really suggesting he...that thing lives here? As a domesticated pet?!" The last question he could no longer hold the calm tone, his voice squeaking near the end with fury.

Gently Bella nodded her head, praying he would say yes, Charlie rubbed his eyes with his index fingers and replied,"Get it out, go to school, and we'll talk at dinner." With a last glance at the huge cat, he nearly ran out of the room, never turning his back. Giggling, Bella's head collapsed back onto the pillow, only to be jolted back awake.

"_Hunt time?"_

She hysterically pivoted her head around the room, looking for the masculine voice, jumping off the bed disturbing the cat, she spun around multiple times looking for the voice. There was no doubt, not one person was in the room.

"_Threat?"_

Bella was not hearing the voice with her ears, but in her mind, she closed her eyes.

_I am not going insane, I am sane. _

That's when she could see the mental link, it was a thick purple cord of smoke, connecting her to the panther. The amount of magic she put in the cat had linked her to him forever, Jesus; she didn't know this would happen, she also didn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed. Opening her eyes, she met the cat's curious stare, trying not to use too much force, she communicated with the cat.

"_Kitty?"_

She held her breath waiting for the reply.

"_Hunt time?"_

He was hungry, Bella laughed out loud and began grabbing clothes for the dreaded day.

"_Yes, it's hunt time. Come back to me at night."_

The cat took up most of the bed and when he stood up, he took up the tiny bit of room left. The cat stretched, pushing out his nails, leaving holes in Bella's bedspread, his muscles shook with immense power. She stood in awe as she watched the cat jump off the bed with a thud, he strided silently to the window and looked to Bella.

"_Open please?"_ The cat had manners, appalled Bella opened the window, and he jumped out.

"See you soon Lovely." She watched as he landed on the ground, then heard a manly shriek.

"Jesus!" Charlie whipped his gun out and aimed at the panther, Bella screamed,"NO!" There was a boom that vibrated through the entire street, the sound pulled a whimper out of her throat. With a sigh, she saw that the cat was gone, there was no corpse lying in the street bleeding, and she felt whole still, broken but whole.

"Dad!" Charlie waved her off and hopped into his cruiser, mumbling under his breath about panthers and crazy teenagers. Bella closed her eyes in relief, thinking how much that gun shot wound would have hurt the kitty. Stumbling to the bathroom, she gasped at the reflection. Her eyes were dead, they held no emotion, nothing, not even the sparkle she had when she was happy. The sickly white skin clung to her cheekbone tightly, while her lips were a light shade of blue, matching the dark purple rings forming a crescent under her eyelids. Bella moved her hand in front of her eyes, staring at the scar, the scar that nearly killed her kitty, nearly killed her trying to save him.

_Jesus._

Bella moaned at the pain that traveled from her leg to her spine as she stepped into the shower, she hurt so much. This was the worst magic ache she had ever experienced and she was not please, Edward Cullen would definitely be getting a piece of her mind.

Bella arrived at school an hour late, Mrs. Cope was evidently receiving her visit from Miss. Flo, it took twenty minutes just to tell her why she was late; which was not easy. Taking the easy road, Bella said she overslept, her appearance proving the lie. By time she got her pass, it was English class and boy did Bella want to rip Edward to shreds. Whether it was him who injured the cat or one of his family members, they could have at least not let it bleed to death. The thought that someone was that careless about a living being made her sick, and angrier. When she reached her class, the magic in her boiled with rage and doubled with power.

And there was the culprit, stress lines creased into his forehead, his eyes swiveled to the door as Bella entered. She could see the relief in his eyes, throwing her pass onto Mr. Berty's desk, she marched to her seat. Plopping down, she threw her hands out at the class, pulling as much magic as she could muster to freeze the entire class. Finally, they all froze mid-sentence, mid-chewing, mid-sleeping; Bella had some chosen words for Edward. She stood up and slammed her hands down onto his desk,"You are a piece of shit, you know that?"

Edward studied her appearance and cringed that he caused this to happen, keeping his tone even he replied,"I'm much worse than that."

"You hurt that poor kitty and left him to die. What's the matter with you? Do you have no consideration for living animals? Do you realize how much it hurt to save him? I have never felt pain like that and it's your fucking fault!"

Edward was taken back, did he really leave the animal to die? He thought he had finished him off, but clearly he did not. But the words that came out of her mouth with such...ferocity, it hurt him, to know that he caused much more pain then he assumed.

"I'm really sorry Be..."

"NO! Don't you dare apologize, you make me sick. I am so disgusted with you. Do you see what you've done to me? Look at me Edward! Do you see how dead I am? If you could even feel half the pain I feel every breath I take, you'd drop to the ground and whimper like the pussy you are."

And that's when Edward grabbed Bella by the neck and crushed his lips against hers.

Author's note: Oh boy, I had writer's block for a moment so I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't as good as the past ones. Thank you to all of you reviewed my story, I appreciate it more than you know. How will Bella react to Edward's kiss? And most of all, how will this new connection with the panther affect Bella?

Review loves.


	9. Chapter Six Salem Witch Trials

Chapter Six

Edward's P.o.v.

"Edward is my brother, and if you do this to him, I'll rip your throat out. Now we're going to be friends in the future, so I don't want to be too mean to you. But I'm deadly serious, Edward has done nothing to you, except be kind, return the favor. By the way, I'm Alice."

Edward growled lowly when Alice said she'd rip Bella's throat out, no body from his family would touch her, well maybe, not anyone who wants to keep their body intact. Unfortunately, Alice was blocking what vision she saw of Bella, and it absolutely infuriated him. What was Bella going to get from her truck? The curiosity was simply killing him, as if it wasn't bad enough he couldn't read the witch's mind, Alice had to hide things about her from him. He remembered how fiery Bella was and the spark of lust attacked him again, she was a perfect being in all ways and form. The only thing stopping him from courting her was the fact that she was terrified of him, whether she knew it or not; she feared her life every time she walked by him. She never showed it in her expression, except for the first time she saw him, but Edward knew; he could smell the nervous sweat her body accumulated. And there was the other thing, Bella was a witch. Edward didn't know much about witches except they had a tendency to be power hungry and once again, he knew something about Bella that she did not know herself. Everyday he saw her, the magic within her doubled and it attracted him to her even more.

Bella walked into the class, her liquid chocolate eyes searching for his eyes at once, when her eyes connected with hers; she smiled, an honest smile. It lit her entire face up, her eyes sparkled and her full bottom lip pressed against her top one tightly. Edward sucked in an unneeded breath and he knew he looked like a dumbstruck fool, he could see the pleased expression on Bella's heart shaped fact.

She sat down carefully, most likely not trying to slip or fall which she was prone to do. Edward debated whether to write her a note or not, she did give Carlisle a message for a reason. Maybe she wanted to talk to him? Or maybe she was testing him? Soon, in the middle of class, he could no longer control the action of scribbling down,"What do you know now?"

Edward watched the emotion that crossed her face as she read the few words, noting that her lips formed another genuine smile. Bella wrote slowly, as if teasing him, before she passed it to him she muttered what he assumed was a spell,"Things seen and things unseen;let this note walk in between." A small purple and yellow spark flickered, it was very tiny, so small; Edward didn't even think Bella noticed it.

The note nearly floated to him, he grabbed it and rubbed his fingers against it; and once again he could feel the magic pulsing in it, just like her hand when he kissed it. The power in just her tiny hand almost jerked his heart back to life it was so strong, Edward smirked as he visualized Isabella's appalled expression that he would even dare to touch her.

In her messy handwriting the note read,"What you are." This surprised him, he thought she knew the entire time, that what he is was the reason she looked terrified the first time her eyes landed on him, and she automatically whispered 'protect me'. He wouldn't have even wrote a note to her in the first place if she didn't know, mentally slapping himself he wrote back to her saying,"You know? I thought you knew in the first place, I wouldn't have written a note to you yesterday."

She wrote back quickly and continued staring out the window longingly, "No, I didn't know, why would you think I know? And don't think this means I like you, I don't"

Edward frowned to himself, why couldn't she just be okay with him? An inner voice popped in his mind and reminded him he was the world's most dangerous predator. Edward wrote why he thought she didn't know and the bell rang before she could reply, he left the room quickly as possible. There was no way Edward could hear her voice and not attack her with a kiss, her lips moved too perfectly together.

He left school early, not bothering with talking to anybody, he needed to feed and right this instant. Running into the forest almost blindly, he had Bella on his mind. Carlisle said he would inform him on witches as much as he could but then again, Carlisle seemed hesitant on the issue and that worried Edward. Witches couldn't be as bad as they seemed, sighing Edward got into his hunting trance.

Sniffing the hair, he caught the scent of a wild cat, grinning he stalked after the smell. Soon he saw the panther, elegantly pacing back and forth, perking it's ears up occasionally to listen for a threat. Edward didn't waste time, he attacked the cat, slamming his venom filled teeth into the cat's throat while he pulled the blood from the animal. For a small moment, barely a heartbeat, Edward imagined pulling Bella's luscious blood from her slim neck, the way her body would squirm under his. Shaking the sinful thought away, he dropped the cat to the ground, not listening for the heartbeat of the creature.

Edward wandered around the woods for awhile, soon he thought he was hallucinating, distinctly he heard Bella's melodic voice, "Kitty, come here, you remember me don't you?" And the sinking rock hit Edward's belly, this was not good, he wasn't sure how he knew, all he knew was that Bella was about to be hurt. Running as fast as he could manage he found Bella sitting on the wood's floor with his half-dead prey resting in her lap, the pained expression on Bella's face was a punch into his stomach, but the tear that slid down her cheek was a sledge hammer to his soul.

Slowly she parted the black fur with her pale fingers and gasped when she saw the bite mark, whispering, "Those bastards." Before clapping her hand over the wound, another reason for her to hate Edward thought.

_Jesus, do I ever get a bloody break?_

A hopeful look crossed her face and she smiled, speaking with power and knowledge she uttered the spell,"Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, of the Wilderness, and of the wild animals, an animal of yours is dying, take my magic of this spell and save it."

Every flick of her tongue, a purple glimmer would shine, when the last word was spoken, Bella screamed. Her mahogany long hair flew behind her as yellow and violet smoke was pulled from her throat, Edward's fingers gripped into the tree leaving a very noticeable hand print. Why would she do this for a simple animal? Her scream finally ended but the smoke kept coming, her face turned a crimson from lack of oxygen and Edward wanted this to stop. She was killing herself, and very painfully from the look on her face, the panther didn't stir from the shrill scream Bella emitted but Edward could hear the steady breath and heartbeat he had unlike Bella herself. Already she looked sick, deathly sick and she passed out.

_She can't be out here when it gets dark, what do I do?_

He had seen Charlie found her once before in the woods and hoped he would find her once again, Edward had some questions for Carlisle. He watched her for hours, not meaning to but getting lost in her beauty he could only admire. Soon the panther moved and nudged Bella's frail body onto his back, prancing her home, he didn't know how the cat knew where she lived but he didn't intervene. Running home, his family's thoughts hit him at once.

"_What clothes for tomorrow?"_

"_My hips are my favorite part of me._

"_Her hips are my favorite." _

"_I wonder where Edward could be."_

"Emotional vampires..." 

"_Witches Edward, come." _

Edward didn't know how Carlisle knew, but he went to his office before speaking to anybody else. There he was sitting in his desk, his face stern and complexed, he motioned for Edward to sit in the chair in front of his desk and Edward obeyed.

"This..Bella girl, she has your interest Edward?"

He nodded, and noted Carlisle put a strong mental lock on himself, he was keeping something from Edward and he did not like that his family, out of all people, were hiding things about this witch from him.

"Witches have been around as long as we have, they may not live as long but they have the power of a vampire with a talent. Vampires fear witches mainly because, their personal magic attracts us and after a certain amount of practice they can steal the magic our bodies produce. There are theories that Witches are God's way of saying that we will never be in control or the most powerful beings, unfortunately Witches took advantage of that. In 1962, hundreds of witches were hung by vampires for using magic against them."

"Why didn't we just feed off them to kill them?"

Carlisle clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth,"Witches my son, they become very powerful over time. Bella is a strong witch already at the age of seventeen, anyways, back then witches would put wards around their veins, therefore taking one of our main strengths away from us. They could freeze us mid-step with a blink, and you can imagine how furious that made the Volturi, so took they took action and there's the Salem Witch Trials for you."

Edward only took a second for the information to be engraved in his brain before fired more questions at Carlisle.

"How strong is Bella? How can I tell?" He nodded, as if approving Edward's questions.

"Bella is strong, not powerful enough to control you, but enough to attract you enough until she's your obsession. You can tell how strong she is by her aura, you see mine, what color is it?"

Edward gazed around Carlisle and sure enough there was a dark blue,"It's a slight dark blue with a green tint."

"There you go, the more colors, the stronger. Vampire's aura's usually only reach up to five colors, Witch's can reach up to unlimited amounts. There is one more thing I'd like to discuss; do you plan on courting Bella?"

Was he? Edward wanted nothing more then to call Bella his, all his. But he didn't want to endanger her even though at the moment it seemed like she was more of a danger to him then vice a versa. He wanted to be truthful, no matter how hard he would try, he couldn't/wouldn't stay away from Bella.

"Eventually I will. I have another question before I go, earlier I was feeding and didn't finish off the cat because I was lost in thought. Anyways Bella saved the cat and this smoke came out of her, what happened?" Carlisle nodded, and pondered for a moment.

"How serious was the wound?"

"Very serious."

A smile crossed Carlisle's face, "She's a very caring, generous human son. She took her own personal magic to save the cat, she will never regain that specific magic back, but she could become more powerful after the back attack."

Edward's ears perked at the word 'attack', "Back attack?"

"Yes, when Witches use too much of their personal magic it backlashes by taking it out on their immune systems and their bodies. Magic can work in mysterious ways, Bella made a caring choice but a very reckless and rather stupid decision."

The expression on Carlisle's face clearly said he would have done the same thing for a suffering being but he didn't mention it, after hugging him he then dismissed Edward. He left and ignored his siblings, spending the rest of the night in his dark room, thinking of the one and only Bella.

Edward barely paid attention in school, only worrying about Bella who did not show up for school. What if she had gotten hurt by the cat? What if the amount of magic she gave to it hurt her more then Edward saw? He should have helped her, he shouldn't have left school and drank from that specific animal. God his thoughts ran by so fast with so much emotion, Jasper excused himself from second hour to get away from his erratic feelings.

English class was next and Edward was terrified that Bella would not be there, but she was and the magic in her pulsed with power. Instantaneously relief flowed through him, but that didn't stop the cringe that shook his body. She looked horrible; her shiny hair dull, the frail shape of her body looking even more breakable. But what he noticed the most was the dead look in her eyes, the only emotion within her eyes was anger. She threw her note onto the teacher's desk with unneeded force and stomped to her seat, right away she threw her hands out and froze the class, the magic pulsed through Edward but it only stiffened his muscles.

Bella slammed her hands down onto her desk flatly, her eyes dark and empty, words on her face that have yet to be sounded; she was furious. "You are a piece of shit, you know that?"

Edward pictured the look of agony one Bella's face, the haunting scream that escaped her lips, he was so much worse than that for hurting Bella.

When he looked back up to her, he couldn't control the cringe that attacked him, "I'm much worse than that."

"You hurt that poor kitty and left him to die. What's the matter with you? Do you have no consideration for living animals? Do you realize how much it hurt to save him? I have never felt pain like that and it's your fucking fault!"

_I caused her pain, the most pain she'd ever experienced and it was my fault._

He did leave the animal to die, he was supposed to put it out of it's misery but he wasn't thinking clearly. She was so angry with him, her face was flushed from screaming and she yanked her hair back with unnecessary vigor. It was a horrible thought, but it crossed his mind either way, she looked beautiful angry.

"I'm really sorry Be..." She cut him off before he could finish and he couldn't remember the last time someone truly and sincerely interrupted him.

"NO! Don't you dare apologize, you make me sick. I am so disgusted with you. Do you see what you've done to me? Look at me Edward! Do you see how dead I am? If you could even feel half the pain I feel every breath I take, you'd drop to the ground and whimper like the pussy you are."

As soon as the first sentence left her mouth, Edward knew his chance was gone, she would never be with him. When she demanded for him to look at her, he took a closer look; and she was right, a corpse looked more alive then she did, it was even more creepy that she was walking and talking...screaming. If Edward could, he would take her pain away, but he couldn't do that and it nagged at the back of his mind.

He knew his chance was gone, but he had to kiss her, at least once before dropping his intentions of courting her. Standing up, he reached out and grabbed Bella by the back of her neck, pulling her lips towards his. When they crashed together, it was euphoric feeling that spread throughout both of their bodies and Bella kissed him back, moving her lips in sequence with his. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and pressed her body against his.

"Edward Cullen! Isabella Swan! Office now!" Edward pulled from Bella and looked around the room, everybody was moving again and he was receiving some sad looks from the girls, while the boys snickered.

Bella grabbed her backpack and nearly ran out the room, her cheeks a bright red. Edward sulked out of the room, still feeling Bella's magic pulsing on his lips. He should have never kissed her, he wanted her more then anything now.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for those who voted on the Edward P.o.v. To come later on in the story, but the chapter got in my mind and I had to write it before it was gone.

Will the kiss change Bella's thoughts of Edward or just anger her more?

Jasper Fans: He'll be in the next chapter a lot.


	10. Apology

Okay, super sorry for getting your hopes up about all the chapters.

My Internet unexpectedly shut down because someone is poor. =]

Hopefully I will have a long chapter out tonight (absolutely filled with mouth watering Jasper Cullen) and possibly another one tomorrow night, we'll see.

Review them please, if I don't get more reviews I plan on no longer writing for you guys...

Sorry to be bold, but I must know how I'm doing and if I don't get reviews, I take it as my Fanfic is not good enough.

..amour.


	11. Chapter Seven Southern Charm

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Seven is my lucky number, this chapter will be amazing.

=D

_The pig kissed me!_

Bella stomped her way to the office, infuriated at herself for kissing back, furious she let go of the hold she had on the class, and absolutely outraged she wanted nothing more then to kiss him again and feel his energy flowing through her lips. Huffing again, clearly irritated, a man turned a corner and locked eyes with Bella.

_Well fuck me sideways, another Cullen, what a bloody surprise that is._

Emotions ran through his face so quickly, Bella could barely tell which was which. She could already tell he would tower over her, he had to be at least 6'3, his golden hair was a mess, most likely from running his fingers through it repeatedly. The closer he got to Bella, the more she could make out, he had dark eyes, they were not nearly as bright as the other Cullens. And he had scars, everywhere, underneath the luminescent lights the school had, she could see every single one above his high collar shirt. Being distracted by the scars, she didn't notice when he was staring down at her, now at a dead stop.

"Are you trying to make us mess up in school darlin'?" He spoke through tightly clenched teeth, trying to control the emotions flooding him. It got hard in a human high school, constantly beating off the needless emotions girls had and the testosterone pumped boys; but Bella...

"Why do you Cullens just assume I should know you? You can't just walk up to me and question me, without introducing yourself." The man was dumbstruck;high school girls never had manners or expected the men to, shaking his head, he smiled towards the short girl and bowed,"Jasper Cullen, miss."

Bella smiled at the accented voice and wondered where he was from to have a southern accent like that.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

And the attraction hit her, Jasper was a gorgeous man, he smelled of cinnamon and cloves. Wetness pooled between her legs as she eyed him closer, he stepped back from her and smiled,"Now that isn't too safe around me."

She felt safe around Jasper, unlike Edward,"What were you asking earlier?"

His expression changed and his dead mask came on, "Your anger; it almost made me beat the boy in front of me during class. I've never had that happen before, you have to control your emotions if I'm to be around here."

Bella's interest in Jasper skyrocketed, "Your an empath?"

"Indeed I am ma'am."

"Interesting."

Bella began walking the other way, heading for the parking lot, there was no way she was explaining why Edward and her were kissing in the middle of class. Grinning, she took note that Jasper had not left her side, he was striding next to her slowly.

"Why do you dislike Edward so much?"

Giving him an honest answer she replied,"He makes me feel closed in, unsafe and...bad. And he's a bastard for leaving that kitty to die."

His strong stride faltered,"He left a cat to die?"

"Yes and it nearly killed me to save it."

Jasper could feel the anger her statement held, the absolute promise of revenge that rested on her tongue. He noticed that she looked different today then she did yesterday and not in a good way. There was a tint of anger against Edward for the condition of Bella, but Jasper couldn't tell if it was his anger or hers.

"Where are we going Isabella?"

Bella glared at him,"It's Bella."

Jasper returned her glare with a playful grin,"I like Isabella better."

"Well I don't and who invited you to come with me?"

She didn't want to be mean to Jasper at all, but she had to let him know she was not to be walked over like a carpet.

"Isabella, may I assist your crime of escaping from High school?" Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye, noticing that the charm he just used with his accent; worked.

"I guess."

"Why thank you. Now where are we going?"

She giggled at a random emotion of giddiness and excitement,"I don't know, where would you like to go?"

Jasper walked in front of her backwards, to face her,"I'm not sure, but I'd recommend we leave this minute."

Before Bella could squeak out a why, Jasper threw her onto his back and then they were flying. Not exactly, but it was close enough, the lockers in the hallway flashed by, Bella looked ahead of them and seen the window.

"Jasper the window!"

"Don't worry darlin'."

She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the glass impact that would make a dreadful noise, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, the ride was over and she clung onto Jasper's body while he attempted to shake her off.

"You can get down now, I promise we're done."

"Not yet, my legs might break off."

Jasper chuckled loudly,"They won't."

Bella unlocked her legs from his waist, noticing that he too, was aroused. Her cheeks burned as she pulled her hands from around his neck, and tried to ignore the fact that he could most likely feel the heat radiating from her core on his back. They were in the woods, deeply in the woods. Bella jumped down and wobbled for a second,"Why did we have to leave so quickly?"

Jasper turned to face her, and she fought the urge to look down, "You've met the little pixie looking Cullen, correct?"

Bella nodded and opened her mouth to say how irritating such a little person could be, but Jasper cut her off with a growl. He crouched down to the ground and bared his teeth, her eyes searched for the threat, a smile spread across her face.

"Come here my kitty."

Jasper shot her a glare that quickly changed to a quizzical expression, the panther stalked towards Bella with light in it's eyes. The small bit of sunshine that did peek through the clouds showed that the black fur was not pure black, but a deep chocolate brown.

"_Kill man?" _

The question shocked Bella,"NO!"

"No what?" Jasper glanced between the cat and Bella multiple times, "This is my kitty, Jasper."

"Your kitty?"

She nodded and sat on the moist ground,"I saved him from that asshole and now we're connected mentally."

Jasper nodded and let the information sink in,"So is there anything in particular you'd like to do today Isabella?"

After glaring at him slightly, she pet the cat resting next to her,"I'm not sure."

He sat in front of her and smiled, "Do I get the pleasure of choosing our adventure?"

"If you'd like."

"I say you meet Esme, Carlisle's wife and my 'Mom'."

Bella's hand froze, did she really want to? She wasn't going to deny herself the truth, she wanted to know more about these Cullen creatures, but was meeting the rest of the family really the road to take? The decision was made, Bella was going to meet the rest of the vampires in the small town of Forks.

Edward's P.o.v.

Edward tapped his foot impatiently in the middle of the hallway, he swore Bella went this way but her scent disappeared. He spun around and sniffed again, Jasper. His mind froze for a moment, there was no way. When the mind block left him, the thoughts came racing;

"_Did Jasper take Bella?"_

"_If so, will he be able to control himself around Bella's luscious blood?"_

"_Why would he even think about it, when he knows..she's mine."_

The possessiveness in the thought was purely animalistic, Edward seen Bella as his. He felt that no one, especially one of his kind, should be ever permitted to be alone with Bella and Jasper was; if Edward was correct on the fact Jasper took Bella out of school, through the window.

Snapping back into reality, he silenced the growl vibrating his chest and sounding down the hall. Edward strided down the hall with a silent anger, the bell rang and humans came rushing out, the thoughts attacking him at once.

"_I wonder if she likes me too."  
_

"_Oh and I have math homework to, gotta do that before next hour."_

"_Where's Bella Eddie?"_

He looked slightly to the left and seen Emmet's bulky figure,"With Jasper."

"Lucky bastard."

Edward's head swiveled to Emmet and a low growl emitted from his throat,"Why would Jasper be lucky?"

"I'm just saying man, she's interesting, that's all."

He stopped the growl that was too untamed, and pushed open the school's front door,"Where are you going?"

"To find them."

"I feel a fight."

Edward didn't reply to his comment, he hoped he could control himself if he was to find Jasper in a compromising situation with Bella; his Bella. He followed Bella's scent mixed with Jasper's into the woods, with Emmet following; Edward took off at full speed towards his Bella.

Author's note: Okay so this had to be the hardest chapter to write, I couldn't get past it. So hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better. Sorry if this one isn't as great as the others.


	12. Chapter Eight A decision

**Chapter Eight**

Bella's P.o.v

The Cullen house was a architect masterpiece, it had big, open windows and gorgeous tan paneling. Green leaves and brown trunks reflected off the clear glass, Bella followed Jasper up the stairs, thinking how small she was compared to the three story house. She studied the glass door and the lights above it, she had to admit; she expected a doom and gloom kind of house. But this was, simply appalling, it was a picturesque house.

The stairs caused her legs to ache, clamping them onto Jasper during the ride wasn't helping either. She still hurt, nevertheless she managed. Jasper opened the door and spoke in a normal voice,"Esme, can you come here please?"

Bella closed the door behind her and looked around, the walls were white and there was art strategically placed around the connected living room. A woman stood in front of Bella with a genuine smile on her face, she had a structured jaw and wavy auburn hair to frame her pale face. Her golden eyes shined with joy and care, "Jasper, would you be kind enough to introduce this lovely young lady to me?"

"Of course, Esme this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Esme."

The vampire stuck her hand out and Bella grasped it, ignoring the low temperature, "It is so nice to finally meet you."

"As it is you." Bella couldn't believe this was actually a vampire, she was so nice and was such a loving woman, you could tell she would hand you her heart if she could.

"Would you like a glass of water Bella?"

"No thank you."

Esme motioned for Bella and Jasper to sit on the couch, walking towards the couch, Esme began the conservation, "School get too tedious for you two?"

Both of the two smiled, Jasper replied, "Isabella convinced me."

Mouth gaping Bella shook her head,"He wanted to come."

Esme laughed that echoed through the house, it was a warm laugh that gave Bella a peculiar feeling in her stomach.

"Now, where are the others if you two decided to skip?"

The thought of Edward gave Bella a slight shudder; Esme and Jasper noticed.

"They didn't know we were skipping."

Esme nodded and folded her hands into her lap, with her head tilted slightly to the left. When Bella looked at Jasper, his head was slanted to the left as well, showing his strong jaw.

"What is outside?"

"It's a cougar, my...uh, pet." The baffled expression on Esme's face was simply priceless, Bella stifled her giggle as Jasper let his laugh roar throughout the house.

The front door opened, and a very ruffled Edward sped inside, Emmett following directly behind him. Edward's eyes shined lightly when they connected with Bella's; the people around them froze, time itself halted for the moment.

Was Bella developing feelings for Edward? Or was it just his beauty that attracted her to him? She could clearly feel the pull she had to him, but did she like it? Or was it even possible, that now she tasted his energy flowing through her lips, she craved more of it? Yes she did love the way his personal magic freely left his body down Bella's throat, the thought nearly made her giggle, who was the real vampire here?

Breaking the eye contact she had with him, she looked at Jasper, he was a beautiful man, but...Bella didn't feel the same. Even though she felt safer around him and was interested in his power; he didn't pull her towards himself like Edward did.

The decision was made; Bella wanted Edward. But then again, Bella had said some pretty mean things to him, and had a horrible attitude towards him.

"_Stay away from me, or you'll regret it; I promise you that."_

"_If you ever come to my house again, I'll curse you."_

"_It's your fucking fault!"_

_  
"You make me fucking sick! I am so disgusted with you."_

"_....like the pussy you are."_

And then Bella remembered her little test that would have caused a huge catastrophe, the thought sounded good at the time but now that Bella thought of the consequences; she felt horrible. What she forgot in the car was a razor blade and her plan was to shed blood, so Edward would lose control. She didn't think that through and she felt self-hatred for it, she might as well of committed suicide that plan was so well thought through.

Second decision made; Bella was going to forgive Edward for the cat, forgive him for being utterly gorgeous... She was going to be...nice to Edward Cullen and...respectful, and maybe, just maybe, he would accept it.

The vampires were all looking at the two brothers, Emmett holding a expression that obviously stated he enjoyed this, Esme wearing a cautious mask. Edward and Jasper stared at each other with an intensity that dared the other to provoke even more. Bella stood up; all eyes turned to her, her cheeks burned with the attention she was getting, "Well, Esme it was nice meeting you. Uh, I'll see you guys in school. I think it's time I leave." Esme stood and pulled Bella into a suffocating hug, she could feel the vampire's aura pulsing through her. It was like warm honey leaking down your hand, Bella felt Esme's hand slip into her coat pocket. She thought about grabbing whatever Esme put in there, however something told her to wait, she obeyed.

"How will you get home?" The anger in Edward's eyes did not match the compassion in his voice.

"I have my kitty, and I know these woods well."

Without another word, Bella left the house with the vampires in it, thanking the Goddess's she didn't have to sit through what seemed to be a soon temper tantrum from one of the vampires. Her cougar stalked out from behind a tree and jogged towards Bella.

"_Home?"_

"_Yes. What should I call you?"_

"_Teros."_

An alarm went off in Bella's head and stomach, where had she heard that name before? She pushed the thought away, as Teros nudged her leg.

"What?"

"_Get on."_

Shrugging, Bella lifted her leg to swing over him, noticing that he was a bit bigger than regular cougars in the woods. Sitting down carefully, she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder bones, wrapping her arms around his neck, and they were off. It was as nearly as fast as the ride with Jasper, but it was funner. She could open her eyes and watch the trees pass by without getting sick, the wind in her face wasn't trying to suffocate her. Bella looked up and smiled at the cloud covered sky, it was a beautiful day. Whether other people considered it a was a nasty day, Bella loved it. She could taste the fresh air in her mouth, she could see the way the trees moved in rhythm with the wind, she could hear forest creatures roam around and the soft crunch Teros' paws made on the ground.

And then Charlie's cruiser came into view...

"_Shit."_

Author's note: Review! Review! Review!

Will Bella go through with her pact to be nice to Edward?

There is a big clue in this chapter about something that will change this story in a drastic measure; can you see it?


	13. Alert Readers!

So wonderful news, well for me at least. I discovered , ha ha. I have many other stories that just happen to be fantasy and very mythical. So in other words if you like this story, chances are you'll love my other stories. Here are some of the names of my books.

Silence is the Key.

The life of Temptest Night. (There is a sequel to this.)

Immortals in Paris.

There are others but for now these are the ones that I'm most comfortable with. I have to wait two days to post them and I'll put the link on my profile. These stories were completely abandoned by me and I'm so glad I discovered this website.

On the Lovely Magic note, there will be one last chapter tonight. I want at least five reviews, and not from the same person, (Cough, cough, Irelandraven. You've been my number one fan and I thank you.) and you want to know what happens right? You want to know the biggest clue of all? Then give me reviews. Again, if you need a Beta on or I can do it for you and guarantee your story back within a few hours corrected plus, with a little review, tips and etc. from me.

..amour.


	14. Chapter Nine Sacrifice

Chapter Nine

Charlie sat at the dinner table with his newspaper and a coffee, he evidently had the night shift tonight. Bella cautiously walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of mash potatoes from the closet, avoiding Charlie's probing eyes at any cost. She opened the refrigerator, snatched the butter along with two packaged steaks, and then he cleared his throat.

"Isabella I'm going to be calm...and reasonable during this conversation but I ask you to be the same. You can't just bring a panther into this house without expecting some kind of reaction from me, I know we're not that close and all, but I need to know these sort of things. Your supposed to ask me for a pet, not go into the woods for one."

Bella mixed the powdered mash potatoes into the pot and grabbed the milk, she was surprised he was so calm, the one thing he worried about most was the cats from the woods getting Bella. She was sure that the only way to get her way was to be calm and reasonable, just like Charlie said, "I'm sorry I've been so distant from you Dad, it's just school and junior year is difficult."

That was a lie and Bella knew it,"I found Teros in the woods when he was just a baby and took care of him, that's why I was always falling asleep there." That was another lie, but Bella couldn't stop now, she was making up reasons for her witchcraft and this was an opportunity to earn back her Father's trust. Whether earning back his trust was completed by a lie, or by truth, Bella didn't really care.

She slapped the steak onto the cutting board and pounded it with the meat tenderizer simultaneously turning on a burner for it. Charlie seemed lost in thought looking at Bella, "That explains a lot." He muttered under his breath, "Well, where is..Teros now?"

Bella turned around and looked into her Dad's eyes for the first time since she entered the kitchen,"He's on the porch, may he come in?" Charlie was stricken for a moment, rubbing his head with his fingers.

"Rules Bella, rules. He is not allowed to be alone in the house. I don't want him scratching the furniture, no eating my steak and the first time he scratches, bites, swats at you; he's going to be shot in the backyard." Bella flinched but after flipping the steak and stirring the potatoes, she ran to the front door, calling Teros.

_"You can come in!"_ He didn't respond but he stood and stretched his muscled body out, advancing to the door, he went straight to the kitchen. Plopping onto one of the three dinner chairs, he stared at Charlie.

"You are absolutely, positively sure this cat is safe and tame?"

Bella nodded as she put Charlie's plate in front of him, grabbing her own plate she sat next to Teros.

Charlie kept a close eye on the cat as they ate their dinner in comfortable silence while Teros investigated the house, sniffing every corner and testing every surface. He finally laid down, on Charlie's chair. Bella hid her giggle but Charlie took no notice, through a mouthful of food, he spoke,"This is amazing, thanks Bella."

"Your welcome, I'm off to bed." Setting her plate in the sink, she walked up the stairs, wincing at the slight pain it caused in her thighs. Teros followed silently as Charlie closed the front door behind him.

*

After Bella took a shower that revitalized her skin, she laid on her bed, reveling in the lavender scent and softness. Teros sat at the window staring out into the darkness,"_Can I hunt?"_

Without a reply, Bella opened her window and let the cat jump out, falling asleep as soon she hit the bed, with the window still wide open.

The next morning, Bella no longer felt weak nor half dead, she felt okay. Getting ready for the day and the new image she was going to show Edward, she left the house not seeing Teros on the way out.


	15. Chapter Ten Human Servants and Wards

Chapter Ten

It was a bit windy outside but the bulky coat protected Bella from the wind, as soon as she stepped onto the driveway and it's emptiness, she cursed,"Fucking A." She didn't mind walking to school, it was the fact the bottom of her jeans would get wet and dirty. A honk caught her attention, in a bright yellow sports car, Alice Cullen sat flashing her best smile towards Bella. She remembered how Alice threatened her, and how vicious she looked when she stood in front of Bella with a fake smile plastered on her perfect face. And she walked to the car with dread in each step, maybe the conversation that would pursue wouldn't be awkward.

The car smelt fresh as Bella popped open the door not like a new car scent, that smell always got her sick to her stomach when she was younger, no, the scent was just fresh and soothing. Not stained with the smell of cigarettes or even blood, which was sadly her first thought. She sat in the seat and glanced to Alice who spun the car around in front of the house rather recklessly, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"I figured you'd like a ride since you forgot your truck at school."

Alice did not mention the reason why Bella didn't need her truck for skipping school, didn't acknowledge Bella got the hots for Jasper when he was giving her a ride to the forest, or even that Jasper wasn't unaffected either.

"Thank you."

"I know we didn't get off at a good start Bella, but let's just forget that and become the friends I know we'll be. So your a witch, what is that like?"

Bella was shocked, Alice went straight to 'the subject', how did she answer that? Being a witch was amazing, the feeling of being wrapped in Mother Nature's love, the peace she could get from a simple breeze, or even the feel of magic boiling and sizzling inside of her. It was euphoric, there was no explanation for it.

"Interesting. What is a vampire like?"

She did a motion with her hand that flicked the question away, as if it was an old query. What could Bella say? It wasn't everyday you met a family of bloody vampires, no pun intended, okay maybe a tiny bit. Bella stifled the giggle and waited for Alice's answer.

"It gets old, I miss chocolate. One thing I remember of my childhood and that's biting into a marvelous dark chocolate bar. I've tried just eating it now, a few times actually, but the venom just changes it so much."

"There's no way to eat food? You can't cast a spell of some sort?"

She looked at Bella as they pulled into the school parking lot,"No, I wish there was. The only way is to have a human servant."

Bella had questions now, what was a human servant? She opened her mouth to ask but Jasper opened the driver's door and pulled Alice out of the car, wrapping her into a suffocating kiss. Alice pushed him from her with a little bit too much force and reached into the car grabbing her multicolored purse. Bella opened the door and closed it carefully, "Thanks for the ride Alice, talk to you later."

"I'm positive you will." Alice smiled a knowing one, _frickin' clairvoyants. _

*

Bella repeated the spell in her head again and again, her memory was fine, but this spell could have side effects and if it wasn't perfect...well she wasn't thinking that far ahead.

Her foot tapped impatiently in the English classroom, students muttered quietly to each other while the teacher typed angrily on the computer. Once again, she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and bit down on her lip, while staring out the window.

Finally, she spotted Edward's hair, nobody had his hair exactly. Already Bella had seen other boys attempting the style: pathetic.

He sat down with unnatural grace and stared ahead, his body so rigid and still. And as Bella studied him, she seen it, the Immortal in him. The absolute stillness only the Undead possessed, the beauty that was too perfect, too sculpted; for goodness sake it looked like Nyx herself carved these predators of night. Bella turned her head back and put it down on the desk, concentrating, if she was right on her suspicions, then the spell was worth something.

She seen her connection to Teros, getting a strong grip on it she moved herself along it, reaching Teros' mind. Soon she could see through his eyes, he dug his muzzle in a deer carcass, blood drenching his dark fur: the taste of metallic sweetness filled Bella's mouth, she felt the cool wind on her blood soaked mouth, could hear the birds chirping above her. Bella pulled back, remembering that amazing, wild feeling Teros' unknowingly gave her. She went back to the web, searching for a thread, anything at all. A moment passed and Bella called upon her magic, asking to show the mental threads that connected us all. And then thread exploded, some dark, some light, some thick and some thin. But the strongest was next to Bella, a crimson red, it pulsed with life and wisps dripped off the thick cord. She smiled against the desk, she found Edward's mental thread.

Everybody has a mental thread, rope, cord: it just depends on how strong your mind is, like Edward, his was strong, a bright color and thick. He could listen, but not communicate. Bella, with the spell, could communicate and listen. Today would be a fun class.

"_For a mere hour, let me hear the vampire's thoughts._

_Tie our two's threads into knots. _

_Then shall our bind,_

_be unwind._

_So mote it be."_

She smiled again, it worked.

"**Dammit, I hate this literature."**

"_Why? Great Expectations is a wonderfully boring book."_

To scare a vampire, or not to scare a vampire....go with scare. Bella couldn't help the laughter that spilled from her mouth has Edward stood up quickly, knocking his books off his desk.

Mr. Berty looked at Edward with amusement,"Ants in your pants Mr. Cullen?"

The teacher's pet giggled, the rest of the class stared at Edward annoyingly.

"Sorry sir."

"**What the hell was that?" **

"_I believe it was me Edward."_

Finally Edward looked over to the mop of mahogany hair on the old desk, if he looked close enough, he could see the lift of Bella's cheek.

"**How did you get in my head?"**

Bella sighed mentally,"_I'm a witch, I can do many things you can't. How long have you been trying to read my mind?" _

She could feel his slight embarrassment, **"Awhile, I asked Carlisle about it, do you have a mental block up? Particularly a blood ward?"**

Wards were the protections of Witches, only they could cast them and be successful, just a few words and whoever went by the ward felt uneasy, the need to get away, fast. But blood wards were a different story, they were dangerous, life threatening. You would rarely walk away from a confrontation with a blood ward, but if you did, you had that witch's blood, a very bad situation. With a witch's blood you could enslave them to your side, kill them from a distance, even control their mind. The stronger the blood, the stronger the ward.

"_Yes it's a blood ward."_

"**Bella that's unsafe."**

"_So is living, what is a human servant?"_

Edward's surprise was in an large amount and he took a second to reply,**"Why?"**

"_Why else? I want to know. Make a deal? You answer my question as clearly and as much of your knowledge as you can, and you can ask me anything, with the same rules of course." _

Edward noticed she didn't leave any room for loopholes, she was cunning, that much he could tell already. He wondered what to ask, he wanted to know so much about Bella the witch. It wasn't even her being a witch that made her so interesting, it was the passion in her and the physical attraction he couldn't even deny. All his notes, and ponders, Bella heard and listened very carefully.

"**A human servant is like a lover for all time, a sort of marriage or a very close friendship that never ends. Sometimes you get into it by a trick, or just by the bad end of a deal. To become a Vampire's servant there is three marks, the first the said vampire bites the neck, to grow into the blood. The side effect of that bite is more strength, not nearly as much as a vampire, but more than an average human being. Another side effect is the humans night vision improves. The second bite is on the chest, to become one with the heart. From there the human is near to becoming a full servant, therefore the vampire and human can sense each other, their bodies seek each other out and regain health by um, intercourse or sharing of the blood: however you can imagine which is the more popular. At this time the humans aging has slowed immensely, they are almost Immortal themselves but not quite. A plus of the second mark, is when the human servant eats, the Vampire can taste the food, feel the texture of it, but we are not eating it, it's quite pleasant." **

"_Wait, wait. You mean you've had a human servant before?"_

Bella heard it, the slip of his words, who was this human servant? She was curious about this human servant and vampire deal, but not exactly positively sure on how she should feel morally about it. Wasn't slavery wrong? And Edward had a one? She couldn't stop the flare of jealously. What about the people who got tricked into it? Was that really even bad? It didn't even really seem like slavery, there was many advantages to the whole deal. Still...it was something to think about.

"**Once many years ago."**

"_That's it? No story?"_

The hesitation was clear,**"Do you want me to finish the explanation or not Bella?" **

He didn't wait for her to answer,**"The third is not a bite, the Vampire must feed the human their own blood, at least an ounce of it. After that, the vampire and human are connected for life. If the vampire is harmed the human will be too, if the vampire dies along goes the human as well. When in combat, human servant or vampire can pull strength from each other. The human stops aging completely and has excellent reflexes, senses, and most of all intelligence."**

"_Don't mind my comment, but it sounds like you've sold this product before."_

"**It's my question now."**

Bella was getting frustrated with him, she wanted to be nice like she said she would, but there was something in him that just pissed her right off.

"**Is your Mother a witch too? Is that why you are one."**

The breath caught in her throat, no, this was not something to talk about. No, no, no.

"_Different question, now."_

"**Why?"**

Jesus H. Christ, she couldn't do it, she could not possibly be nice to him. Bella peaked at him through the curtain of hair, his expression was so intense, that eerie stillness still in full force.

"_Please pick a different question."_

The please got him, Edward never expected a please directed to him come from those luscious lips of Bella's. She barely contained her laughter, her body shook slightly and she had trouble breathing.

"**Are you okay?"**

"_Yeah."_

She cleared her mind and waited for his question, looking at the clock there was two minutes left, and the knot would be undone.

"**Why did I smell arousal on you and Jasper when Emmet and I came home?"**

_Oh shit._ She didn't expect that.

Author's note: Okay so I messed up big time. I thought I wrote this really good dream chapter, but I guess I didn't even though I remember posting it and everything. I don't know, losing it a tiny bit. Enjoy. Review, I made it long just for your guys!!!


	16. Chapter Eleven Play Time

Chapter Eleven

***Squeamish people Attention!; there will be slight torture in this chapter and blood, lots. Do not continue if you believe you will spill your tummy's contents all over that pretty keyboard of yours.***

"**Why did I smell arousal on you and Jasper when Emmet and I came home?"**

_Oh shit. _She didn't expect that, didn't know how to answer except with the truth, if Jasper wasn't aroused as well it could have been so much easier to lie. Why couldn't she just answer honestly, she asked herself. Because Bella seen his intention, to attempt to swoon Bella, and she just was not totally positive that she didn't want to explore that possibility. But at the time, there was nothing, nothing to hold her to him, so truth it was.

"_Jasper is a very handsome man."_

And I am not? He didn't say it, well think it, but it hung in the air either way. The bell rang and Bella felt the knot untwist, there was no longer the masculine thoughts in the back of her head, just her thoughts. Lifting her head up she saw the class nearly empty, except for the teacher, Angela and her puppy, Mike, everyone ran to the door to escape Great Expectations. Angela stared at Bella with a look Bella never seen on anyone's face before, she couldn't place it until Mike looked confused: Angela was jealous. Jealous of Bella. The thought made her smile still looking straight into Angela's eyes, and the proof flashed again, pure hatred flashed quickly and lingered. Bella picked up her three books and left the classroom, Angela and Mike following behind. This was not going to end well.

*

She walked gracefully, flaunting the pure magic in her aura, if anybody in this school was somewhat psychic, they would feel as if a thousand ants were marching on their body, poking them with fire so hot it was cold. All the vampires in the school could feel the power in the air, as if a blanket had covered the school.

But Miss. Envy and Puppy Dog were completely oblivious to the first warning to back off, sometimes Bella didn't know where the instincts came from, there wasn't exactly a handbook to being a witch, just instinct. Any other witch would have felt the magic in the air, would have known that she was threatening another witch and she would have to choose between fighting the witch or backing out. Some part of Bella wanted Angela to feel it, to feel the power rush over her so strongly she'd double over and gasp, that her heart raced so wildly Angela could taste it in the back of her throat as her fear skyrocketed into a full blown panic. But the other part wanted to scare Angela personally, let her know exactly why she would never, ever think to corner her again.

The anticipation to Bella's locker was fierce, she was already late, nobody was in the halls, only Angela's and Mike's footsteps made noises while Bella had began to use magic to make her silent to creep out Angela: she wondered if it worked.

There it was, the locker, she opened it while they waited rather patiently, closing it lightly she met eyes with Angela once more.

"Is there a reason your following me?"

"Really, is there Ang?" Mike whined, she shot him a look that clearly said,'shut the fuck up.'

Her eyes met Bella's again,"Stay away from Cullen, he's mine."

Bella couldn't stop the amusement that filled her face, this was the reason to act all big and bad? Because Angela thought she was going to take Edward off the market?

"Are you serious?" The laugh leaked through some of the words.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Just like Bella's amusement, Angela's face was full of confusion, she wanted to know what was so funny.

"You are pathetic."

The fury that swept across her was remarkable, she scrunched up her nose,"And you are a freak Isabella, stay the fuck away from him."

"That's strike two."

Mike watched them like a tennis match, not really sure what to say, sure he's always wanted Angela to himself, but he didn't really think Angela had the skills to bag Pale Boy. Plus the way he kissed Bella that one day in class was pretty intense, Cullen would definitely not being backing away anytime soon, he looked like he was going to eat her, starting at her mouth.

"Do you understand what I'm fucking saying to you cunt?"

The anger rose slowly and silently, building delicately, Bella could not lose her tempter, just have a little fun. If she lost her tempter, this little play time could turn into something deadly, she didn't want that, at least she think she didn't.

"Strike three Angela, another word and you will regret it greatly."

Angela spit at Bella's shoes and stared in her eye's went she did it, Bella waved her hand towards Mike and froze him. Stopped his heart, his breathing, his thoughts; everything, until Bella released him, he was dead.

Without thinking she waved her hand at the security cameras, putting them on pause.

"Who are you waving at?" Angela asked, Bella put her hand on Angela's, paralyzing her body.

"This is why you will regret it oh dear Angela, I am not one to mess with. Can you move darling? Can you feel your fear beating at the back of your throat? Is it scary Angela? Am I frightening you?"

Her body may have been useless at the moment, but her eyes showed every emotion, she was close to panic. So, close. Bella put her other hand in between Angela's breasts, she felt like she put her hand into Angela's chest, squeezing through the ribs and feeling the blood flow. Bella could feel her heart pumping blood quickly, she wrapped her metaphoric hand around Angela's heart and squeezed slightly.

"Can you feel that? Your heart is in my hands Angela, I never thought you loved me enough to give me your heart, love. I could crush it, watch the blood flow from your mouth in a enchanting river. Your life is mine, is it really worth threatening me?"

Her heart beat faster in Bella's hand, could feel the slight stutter, Angela was about to have a heart attack. She let go of the organ and removed her hand from her chest. Whispering an illusion spell, the crimson color covered Bella's right hand, shining like a liquid, like blood.

"See what you've gone and done, you got my hand all dirty." Bella ran her hand flatly down Angela's cheek, caressing it ever so slightly. Tears mixed in with the fake blood, aw.

"Don't cry love, it's just a little blood." She pulled her hand to her mouth and licked her finger, slowly, deliberately. Bella let go of Angela's hand and waved her other now clean hand around the hall: Mike unfroze, the cameras continued recording and Angela dropped to the floor, sobbing hysterically, nearly hyperventilating.

Mike look stunned but aided Angela, Bella strided away while Edward stared at her backside. What the fuck did he just see?

*

I followed Bella in the forest, Teros strided next to her while her hand rested on his head. He seemed to be a bit bigger than a normal cougar, but then again, Bella wasn't too tall. I stayed behind so Teros did not pick up my scent, he would know mine out of a million, I had no doubt about it. I been following them since she left school, just to see what she was going to do after nearly giving Angela a heart attack. I felt the magic in the air and could taste in my mouth, it was Bella's. But what I saw was not Bella, I didn't even know her well , but what peeked out today was not, human.

I couldn't deny the instant lust that attacked me when Bella licked the illusion blood, I couldn't help it, it was the most alluring thing I'd ever seen.

Bella was singing a song under her breath, I could only catch a lyric or two due to how low she was singing.

"Lock me in, close the door.

Oxygen, falls apart.

Spiders crawl, Mountains fall.

Every evening sirens call."

The song had a lot of hidden meaning, but that wasn't what enthralled me, it was the softness of her voice, the absolute peacefulness that flooded from her presence. I didn't notice before, but I did now, the louder chirps of birds around Bella, the creaking of animals following her, the way the wind oddly wrapped around her body. Her clothes stuck to every part of her tightly, not like she was sweating, but as if wind was blowing at her in every direction.

One thing I gathered from my creepy stalking, Bella was a force to be reckon with.

*

Bella sat on her bed and finished writing down the spell in her shadow book, she checked the circle, the candles and incense one more time. Finally being satisfied with the outcome, she placed herself in the middle of the salt traced pentagram. She couldn't find the family spell book for the life of her so she used her own methods, writing her own spell and using her own ingredients, really just hoping it worked.

Lighting the candles, Bella concentrated on peace and protection, hummed a mantra.

"Vision seeing vampire,

it is not my desire,

that you see my imminent.

Until I demise,

you will only see lies.

So mote it be."

A sound popped and a light flashed, then nothing. Bella opened her eyes and seen nothing to produce the noise, must have been the spell. To make up for all the three fold, Bella did something for Alice that only a witch could do. And she was absolutely positive Alice would love it as much as Bella thought she would.

She tucked herself into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

_*_

_I knew this was a dream, nothing but a memory, though the emotions that attacked me were very real. I looked up to my Mother, she was beautiful, her long blond hair was swept up into a messy bun. Her makeup fixed up to perfection, the only thing wrong with her was her eyes. I knew she wasn't there, wasn't a complete person, but I couldn't stop the memory. I didn't know what I did now, I was only seven I shouldn't have known anything._

"_Mommy, you look scary."_

_Her black eyes swiveled on to me, I couldn't stop from flinching, it was peculiar not to see white in eyes at all, it made me queasy. As soon as I flinched I knew I made a mistake, fear is weak, and for weak you get pain. _

"_We all look scary Isabella."_

"_I don't look scary." I said quietly._

_She moved in front of me in the Altar room and bent to my height, leveling her ominous eyes with my brown ones. _

"_Everybody is a monster, everybody is here to frighten you."_

_The dream part of me didn't understand, didn't understand why Mommy was acting like this. Why she was telling me there was monsters and not telling me there was nothing to worry about. The very awake part of me knew what she was saying, and shivered at it. _

"_No, your just the monster Mom."_

_That didn't happen in the memory, I tried to take control of the dream. But Mom had other plans, she stood tall and powerful, her magic thundered around her and caused my stomach to clench, my lungs to exhale all the oxygen. She focused her eyes on me and I could feel the line of gaze she was burning into me, marking me with her stare._

"_Bella, I'm coming home."_

Bella sat up and screamed. The scream echoed through the neighborhood, pulling neighbors from their sleep, the few that were awake...would remember that scream. The shriek was the type that haunted your nightmares, that shook your very bones, that had the one sliver of cold sweat tremble down your neck.

The screaming seemed to go on forever, but Charlie came to the rescue soon enough, rocking his daughter back and forth in his arms. While she whispered on thing,"Don't come back."

Author Notes: Now I have to warn you that there will be lemons in the future, explicit ones. My imagination really came into this chapter, sorry if you don't like it, but it's just the way I am. Review!


	17. Oh you naughty readers

You naughty readers.

Only three reviews?

I'm disappointed.

Next chapter is the last one until I get ten reviews.


	18. Chapter Twelve Quileute Property

Chapter Twelve

The next morning Bella tried to sleep in, to not wake up at the God awful hour of six a.m; her brain had other ideas, the questions wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she concentrated, it was difficult to be calm and rest when a cold terror swept through your body.

Bella felt her Mother's magic, felt the...evil of it and she couldn't shake the feeling, was she coming back like she said? _I could taste the truth in the statement. _Why was she coming in the first place?

Sure she must have held a grudge against Bella, she taught her everything and Bella used it against her: just to escape.

*

"_Isabella, would you be a dear and get me the chicken."_

_The fear beat at Bella's heart, maybe she could obey Mother for the rest of her life and do the tasks assigned to her. No, she wanted out._

"_I'm leaving."_

_Renee didn't even glance up at the statement, just responded with a blandness only she could use,"Don't be silly, your only thirteen." _

"_I'm going to live with Charlie."_

_The man's name made her flinch, she still loved Charlie, but he left her, assuming she was worshiping the Devil. He was so close._

"_No your not Bella."_

_She could already feel Renee's magic building up, forcing the decisions on Bella, either fight or drop the subject. She wasn't giving up so easily. The light from outside shined in a thin line through the window, the taxi waited patiently with Bella's luggage in it. Well, not all of Bella's, some of it was Renee's books, her most precious spells and the dangerous rituals you can preform. There was even a few ingredients Bella couldn't get herself for potions, but Mother wouldn't know that until after she was gone._

"_You can't stop me this time, I'm leaving. I won't be your personal pet anymore, you can't force me to stay. I've learned too much."_

_Renee snarled, and stood abruptly, "You-will-not-leave." Every word dripped with venom, she needed Bella, needed the magic inside her. It was the strongest she's ever come across and she simply would not give that up until she possessed it. _

_The ward built slowly around Bella, she waited until it was finished. Wrapping her body in her precious magic like she read, she walked through the ward, hiding the pain it caused her insides. Her Mother's face flood with blood, leaving it beet red. _

"_You will obey me Bella!" _

"_Not anymore Mom." _

_  
Renee struck out at Bella with her fist, she barely missed as Bella duck, swinging her leg out catching Renee's naked legs. She turn and ran as her Mother screamed behind her: shouting curses, revenge, hate. _

_When the taxi door shut beside her the driver gave her a suspicious look but pulled away from the house, the house that held a part of Bella's soul. _

_*_

_Revenge._

She wants revenge. Bella shook the thoughts from her and jumped from bed, as if the bed was the cause of the nightmare. Tossing on a rather bright red shirt and jeans, she left the house barefoot, heading for her getaway.

The clouds had eaten the sun, only rays on sunshine peaked through occasionally before the hungry gray clouds swallowed them back up. Teros jumped from the treetop and matched Bella's calm stride, "_Where have you been?"_

"_Hunt."_

"_You do that a lot, don't you think?"_

"_Never enough."_

"_Are you hunting for the vampire Teros?"_

The silence confirmed Bella's ponder, of course Teros was searching for Edward, he nearly killed him. Revenge is very strong in the animal kingdom and the vengeance level in Teros shocked Bella.

"_I took care of him, you don't need to hunt him."_

The cat scoffed at Bella. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Teros, that was a very human remark to her statement. The cat met her eyes dead on and didn't blink, he was trying to let his dominance be known. Bella didn't blink and kept her glare centered to him, there was something about Teros that she could not put her finger on. He looked away first, walking ahead of her. She followed and soon met his pace.

*

The meadow never changed, still it's natural beauty that it was when she first discovered it. The flowers bloomed with pride, the grass greener than a new dollar bill, the soft wind that caressed Bella: everything perfect.

Except for the tan man sitting in the center with his eyes closed, Bella couldn't stop the possessiveness that attacked her: this was her meadow.

His long black hair was tied in a knot that didn't look like it needed a rubber band, the golden tan of his skin was very natural and enchanting. The nakedness of his back showed the muscles he worked for, a lot of men exercised for the body and didn't know how to use it. But this one, he knew how to use it, you could tell from his aura.

Bella stomped up to him with Teros on her side, only when the sentence left her mouth did she recognize him.

"This is my meadow."

Jacob Black looked at Bella, his eyes glazed over, face slack with peacefulness.

"This is Quileute property." Anger crawled from it's dark hole and showed itself in her face.

"I don't care Jacob, this is mine, leave now."

The calm left his face in an instance, seeing Bella for the first time, along with the cougar at her side.

"Are you trying to start a fight after all these years Bella?"

"No, this is simply mine, leave now." Teros felt the hostility in Bella, could feel her tugging on their link- he bared his teeth and let out a soft growl.

"Is your cat going to attack me?"

Jacob stood up and towered over Bella, he had to be almost seven feet tall.

"If you don't leave right now he will." Their brown eyes fought for dominance with a passion, Jacob would not lose to a human. The growling echoed in the meadow, obtaining more threat each second.

"We could settle this with a kiss." Bella blinked and stared at him, was he serious? The first time she sees her first kiss and he asks for another. Anger turned into fury.

"Leave right now." The words came out slowly, her magic flaring. Jacob's expression faltered, _what the fuck was that?_

He began circling her and Teros, "What have you become Isabella?"

"What have you become Jacob? A fucking rapist is what I hear."

His temper rose, but he quickly doused it.

"Those girls wanted it, just like you did."

Thankfully the anger wiped away the blush accumulating.

"Who would want that." She looked at him up and down, as if checking him out, the disgusted expression clearly said she was not.

Jacob's body began to shake, the smart thing would to have walked away.

He raised his hand and slapped Bella across the face, holding back most of his strength, she looked weak enough.

Three things happened at once: Bella froze his body, Teros jumped into the air aiming for the large man, and Emmett slammed into the unmovable Jacob. The much paler man didn't expect him not to move whatsoever, his momentum hurt him more than Jacob. He readjusted himself and looked at Bella, motioning to Teros in frozen in the air and Jacob.

"You won't believe I was just skipping along will you?"

Bella smiled slowly and shook her head, why did it seem like all the vampires were following Bella?

"Why are you here?"

Emmett fiddled with his thumbs, he was the perfect picture of a six year old boy getting caught peeping on the neighbor.

He glanced up with his golden eyes, meeting Bella's curious glare,"Uhm, I don't want you to kill the messenger. Even though, technically there's no message to deliver."

"Get on with it." While the two conversed, Jacob watched with terror, _what was Bella?_ Whatever was happening, was just, not possible. He tried to shift, to turn into the auburn and white massive wolf: nothing. The sweet scent coming off Emmett burned his nose to the point he thought it might bleed, Jacob wanted nothing more than to rip the head off the Cullen, the bloodsucker was not fucking allowed here. He met the cougar's eyes, a blankness had over come his eyes, no longer did the deadly threat show. That brought another question, _why does Bella have a cougar as a pet?!_ Surely Charlie did not allow her to have such a dangerous animal in her possession. Jesus, this thing attacked on command, he was positive Charlie didn't know what Bella was using the animal for.

He had to tell the pack, he had no choice. Isabella is no longer the sweet, quiet fourteen year old he kissed so long ago: she was something dangerous and the pack would decide her fate.

"Carlisle wanted me to observe you."

"Why Emmett?" Bella's patience was seriously thinning, she let Teros drop to his feet, he quickly readjusted himself to be facing Emmett and Jacob, good bodyguard technique.

"Because...because we've never met one of you, Jasper has and he doesn't trust you. But I just want to know what cool things you can do."

Bella sighed, he really was like a kid.

"Stop following me Emmett, tell Carlisle if he wants to know about me, he can be polite and ask me, not have his pets follow me, understand?"

He nodded and started to walk away, then stopped, looking back,"What are you going to do with the mutt there?"

She dismissed the insult, not understanding it,"He'll go away when I release him or I'll pull the blood from his body."

If it was possible, Emmett's eyes darkened, he ran with such speed it dizzied Bella. She looked back to Jacob whom had multiple emotions running through his eyes,"Now when I let you go Jake, you will leave, this is mine, my meadow."

Bella let go of the ward around his body, she was getting stronger, the fact she didn't use her hands showed that. Jacob's body convulsed, cracking sounds vibrated through the air as he fell to all fours. His spine bowed into the air, the golden tan skin rippled like there was million of bugs crawling underneath, auburn fur exploded when his fingers retreated into his hand. The pants he was wearing laid on the ground three feet away forgotten, Teros began growling, moving forward low to the ground.

She was speechless, who would have thought? Jacob glared at her through the animal's eyes, then turned to run the same way as Emmett left.

"Whoa."

She sat down in the place where she found Jacob and began to concentrate, she had forgotten the dream from the night before for the moment, but it the memory came back as strong as ever.

*

Monday morning Bella stood at her truck wondering of Angela's health, there was no way she would be coming to school today, in fact she might even switch schools. Bella laughed and watched Alice's bright sports car pull in the school parking lot with Edward's Volvo behind it, she parked next to Bella's truck while Edward parked his car far from them. Jasper, being the southern gentlemen he is, opened Alice's door for her, she looked distraught with no chemicals in her hair or makeup on her face. Immediately she stood in front of Bella, "Why are you messing with my visions Bella?"

Whether Alice was aiming for it or not, Bella heard the hostility and hurt in the question,"So I could surprise you, not exactly easy thing to do with an clairvoyant."

Jasper tensed, he could feel Bella's emotions: excitement, amusement, even patience- the same emotions she had before she...played with the human.

"With what I ask?"

Bella smiled genuinely and wrapped her warm hand around the vial in her pocket, she motioned for Alice to hold her hand out.

"What is it?"

"Drink it."

Alice held it up in the air and examined it, the clear liquid had a glow from the inside. She popped the cork and smelled it, "Alice don't drink it."

Jasper didn't know what Bella was planning, the witch he met was more like a Siren but she was just as cunning as Bella, the human witch might even top her. But Jasper didn't know her intents when the Siren's was obvious, Bella just did what she pleased it seemed. Was there no reason to this? He had no choice but to back down, and from the expressions on both of the women's faces, they agreed.

"It's going to burn and then there will be a tingle sensation at the back of your throat."

Alice nodded as she felt the things Bella described, the burning hurt more than expected but she was too curious to stop listening to Bella's demands.

The witch reached into her coat pocket once again and placed a dark piece of chocolate with calligraphy carved in the center,"_Chocolade._" Chocolate: in Dutch, the best chocolate. Alice shoved the piece of candy in her mouth before Jasper could protest again, it melted slowly in her mouth as the sweetness of it exploded with flavor. She couldn't taste the sweet, tangy venom that always deluded the chocolate's taste, no it was the pure rapture of chocolate. Without meaning to, she closed her eyes in ecstasy and groaned.

Bella smiled and turned towards the school, leaving Jasper with a confused expression and Alice at complete peace.

Author's Notes: Okay loves, sorry for taking so damn long. I've been writing the chapters on my laptop and haven't found the energy to transfer the documents to this computer. I have four massive chapters that will be put up tonight, sorry again for keeping you lovely readers waiting.

And to the people who complained about me demanding reviews, shut your mouth, plain and simple. I am the author of these stories and I don't even know if it's worth my time to continue Lovely Magic. If you don't like the story, and have suggestions, then REVIEW so I know, don't complain when I ask you to review my story when it's a reasonable question to ask of you.

Lastly, the story will be ending Chapter Twenty Seven or One, and for the the next chapters- they will be the last third person point of view. Some said they wanted more into Bella's head and it would be a nice change for me. I have another story I'm writing so after I post these chapters I will be working on that.

P.s. If you read my other story The Cryptic House, I am contemplating on just ending it, haven't decided yet.


	19. Chapter Thirteen Potential Violence

Chapter Thirteen

Jacob ran through the forest with a speed no human could match- his paws thundered into the soft dirt below him, but now sound came from the force. He used the pure strength in his body to push himself faster, to push himself harder: if there was one thing Jacob Black loves and it was outdoing himself.

Only Sam was in wolf-form, Jacob played the memory of the new Bella for him. For a moment no thought passed Sam's mind, only emotions. A thread of fear, possessiveness over the meadow Bella claimed, but most of all there was hatred. That confused Jake, and Sam being the Alpha could block the reason behind the emotions.

_"You could not shift whatsoever?"_

.

The auburn wolf ran to it's pack leader while answering, _"Not at all. It was like someone covered my body in ice."_

"_This could be bad."_

"_What do you suggest we do? We can't possibly let Bella do whatever she pleases with that sort of power."_

But how could they stop her? The question was left unsaid- she crippled the six foot, muscled werewolf in his tracks, could she stop the entire pack? The thought of a five foot one female with not enough muscle to open a pickle jar having that much power insulted Jacob. Women were lower to him, he was a man, a gift from God and no woman was higher than him.

"_You will receive punishment for laying your hands on her."_

Jacob huffed as the connection cut off, when he was Alpha, there would be a special punishment for Sam and his damn orders. It wasn't that Jake didn't like Sam, it was just he didn't like taking orders. Alpha blood ran through his veins, adding to his already arrogant attitude: and kneeling to another's feet was becoming more degrading each time. Sam would soon regret the commands, the punishments, everything that he made Jake do.

He knew that Sam was aware of his intentions, to become better than Sam and take the pack, and that seemed to be the reason Alpha pushed Jake to the edge at every chance he had or maybe...just maybe it was Jake being paranoid.

*

Bella wasn't paying attention in school, she mindlessly copied the notes off the board.

_Jacob had never been so full of himself!_ She snorted, _why was he in my meadow in the first place?_ She never came across anybody in her meadow since she discovered it so long ago. And when did werewolves become real? Vampires, werewolves, witches. Was anything safe in fairy tales from the real world? Were there pixies and fairies hiding under the hill like bedtime stories told her? Bella smiled at the visual of a small being with glowing, flapping wings.

Mother- she had mention other beings...supernatural, but Bella was young, she didn't remember the names, the capabilities of the creatures or even where they resided.

And the possibility door swung open farther than Bella could have hoped for.

Carlisle Cullen.

He wanted to know about Bella's powers, her limits, her magic. Maybe he would do a good ol' information trade. It sounded like a plan to Bella, she searched for Edward's mental link among the dull ones until she found him in the parking lot still. _What was he still doing there? _She ignored the curiosity that begged her to dig through Edward's mind until she found the reason, she simply sent him a message.

"_After school, I want to talk to Carlisle." _She didn't let him reply but she did use a tone that should have been reserved for a phone sex service.

Maybe Bella would be taking the course where she let Edward Cullen swoon her.

*

The Cullens stood in a tight circle five minutes before the bell rang to let school out, all having perplexed expressions, except for Emmett of course.

"The act of kindness she did today shows she doesn't want to cause harm, she's merely interested in us." Alice had fully dismissed that Jasper and Bella had a little lust between them, the chocolate acted as a white flag and the vampire settled for that. She didn't like the fact she could no longer see Bella in her visions, it completely blindsided her family to any attacks from the Witch, but was she really that stupid? To attack a family of Vampires that could snap her spine with a flick? Somehow Alice knew she was more intelligent than that.

"She might just be trying to get closer to us, we don't know." Jasper, unlike his mate, was being completely unmovable on the subject, like the marble he was. Nobody knew why he had grown to distrust Bella so much in such a little time, but there had to be a good reason. Edward kept a close attention to his thoughts, but to no avail, Jasper hid his reasoning.

"I don't trust the cunt."

Edward glared at Rosalie and she stuck her nose up at him, like she did often so many years ago, when she was human: perfect.

"I say we give her a chance."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett."

"No Rose, take your own advice. Alice is right, she hasn't done anything wrong, and what she did for Alice was a miracle. We need to know what she can do, whether you fucking like it or not."

The couple had a stare off that ended in Rose stomping away to Alice's car, she was always so immature. However, Edward knew she wasn't being immature, she was being jealous. Jealous of the attention the Witch was getting from her mate.

"So decision made?" Edward looked at each of their faces: Jasper was not happy, but he agreed, they needed to know how dangerous she was. Emmett was pleased, he liked Bella, already he called her a nickname Edward wasn't too fond of, "Witchy Buns." Alice nodded and smiled at Jasper.

"Okay well she's walking towards us now, I'll meet you all at the house. Warn Carlisle."

Jasper, Emmett and Alice walked away to the woods, leaving Edward to face the Witch on his own. Rose watched the others as they went to the woods, mostly she was glaring at Emmett. Huffing and hopping into the driver's seat, taking off at a speed that made the custom wheel screech against the blacktop.

Bella looked frail, her aura however was strong: it gained yet another color and that frightened Edward. How was she gaining such power? Where was she getting it from?

"Hello Edward." He released the breath he was holding, thank God she didn't use the seductive tone like earlier, that had made his body react in ways that haven't in decades. And he noticed something about Bella as she walked towards hims, not only did she use her magic to stealth the sound of her footsteps but she seemed completely unaware of the wards wrapped like ribbons around her body. They glowed slightly, and yet Edward could only see them if he squinted his eyes. Bella had potential violence written all over her, she wore it like a perfume and what was worse, was that she knew it unlike her stealthy ways. She knew she could call fire and burst Edward into a million of flames that ruined the beauty. He didn't know that, but that was what made her so much more alluring. Bella Swan was dangerous, he could see it, smell it and one day he would fear for her first victims.

"Hello Bella, do you want to leave your truck here or do you want to follow me?"

His velvet voice did odd things to Bella's stomach, she ignored it, "I'll take my truck, I have to go shopping when I'm done with Carlisle."

Edward didn't like the way she put that sentence, and when he saw the sly grin, he knew that's what she was aiming for. Fact one about Bella Swan, she like showing off how cunning she was by using words to her advantage. But what was the point?

"Let's go then." He watched her nod and walk to her ghetto truck- when her ethereal beauty was contained in the truck, it was no longer ghetto, just a part of Bella.

*

Bella smiled at Carlisle in his study, art that was obviously from a long time ago hung on the walls while books filled the shelves. The Cullen family stood all around the doctor in an odd manner, none of them moving except for Esme who nervously wrung her hands. Out of all of them, she looked the most human. The rest...Bella could see, could see the Immortal in them, the absolute stillness that overtook their bodies.

"Bella it is so nice to see you again on better circumstances.", he smiled a knowing smiled as if they shared a secret and continued, "How would you like to go about this?"

She readjusted herself and replied, "Ask me anything you want about me and I'll count the questions up."

Edward smiled slightly, the last time Bella said 'ask me anything' it didn't end so well, from the look on her face, Bella noticed it too.

"When did you become a Witch?"

"I was born one, there are Chosen ones and ones who follow the Goddess' like I do but they can never reach the amount of power I can." There was unhidden smugness.

"What can you do?"

"Lots of things."

Carlisle was evidently not pleased with the answer but let it go, "Who taught you what you know?"

"My Mother, but some things are just instinct."

He nodded, understanding, "Where is she?"

"I don't know, she's not up for questioning."

All the Cullens picked up the threat, only Jasper felt the panic, the dreadful terror of her Mother.

Clearing his throat, the doctor began again, "Are there others like you, Chosen ones, near?"

"Not that I know of, I would have felt their presence."

"How?"

"Hmm, I'm not good at metaphors. But I'll try, the world has a blanket of magic over it and when you do a ritual your pulling a string, all Witches feel that. I would have felt a Chosen one's personal magic, it would have called to me and led me to her."

"Her? Are there no male Chosen ones?"

Bella nodded, "Females are the core of the universe, without us there is no womb to grow life, no milk to sustain a child, no mates for the men. Only women have the right to such wonderful power."

Carlisle could see the arrogance in Bella, but she had the right to it, she was a very strong Witch.

"That's seven questions, anymore?"

Emmett could not hold the stillness any longer, "Can you fly?"

Bella laughed at the contained excitement in his voice and answered lightly, "Only at night."

"Why only at night?" Rose asked, surprising everybody.

"I worship Nyx, she is my main Goddess, at night I'm stronger and I can, how to put this, ride the night's aura? It's not an easy thing to explain and it's very tiring."

It was silent as they all pondered the information, the only noise in the room was the soft inhale and exhale of Bella's need for oxygen while her heart beat calmly.

"Nine questions."

"Why did we all hear you screaming a few nights ago?"

The nightmare came crashing back, her breath hitched, the organ stuttered against her ribcage. For a moment, her wards came down and Edward saw the memory, he cringed.

"That is none of your business." The wards wrapped tighter and tighter, she glared at Edward for intruding and he shrugged, he couldn't help it.

"Did you know of the werewolves in Forks?"

The doctor nodded but Edward answered, "When we first came to Forks we met the original Quileute pack, we made a treaty with them, we would only hunt animals and harm no human, also we said we'd stay out of their property."

Bella glanced at Emmett, did he break the treaty by going into the meadow? She didn't mention it, but Edward and Rose caught the glance, "Why do you only hunt animals?"

The Cullens all looked to each other, shrugging, Bella was not a regular human, "So we do not hurt humans, why else?"

"But why? Humans are overcrowding the world, too much fucking and not enough common sense. "

"If we feed from humans, eventually there will be too many vampires for us to sustain a healthy feeding."

"Then kill who you feed from."

There was a moment of silence, and it was everything but comfortable. A human just gave permission to kill her kind. But Bella saw it differently then the Vampires did, they saw it as cruel and uncaring, she saw it as logical. Plain and simply, it was Bella's thought that the human race should commit the most unselfish act ever and sacrifice themselves for the planet their existence was slowly killing.

"Are you suggesting that we become exterminators for the amount of humans in the world?"

Bella mocked their shrugs, "Who else is going to do it? The government are too afraid, they think we'll revolt, but the truth is we'll just hide and those who can defend themselves will fight. I have two questions, then I must go."

Carlisle was in too much shock to respond, Bella was cold hearted to her own kind unlike her love for animals. Speaking of that, where was that cougar of hers?

"What other beings are out there?"

"I have met a faerie once, and it tricked me into being a slave for six years. They are much like the stories- cunning, smart and use every word against you. I'd like to think you'd even outsmart them with words."

Bella didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.

"A few times I've come across a succubus but it is hard to tell unless you make love with them and you can imagine my reluctance to do such a thing when I had my suspicions. I have a book you may be interested, if the rest of you will leave."

Emmett gaped his perfect lips, "But I have questions for her, I only got to ask one! That's not very fair."

"Emmett, we have a class together, I'll answer your questions tomorrow."

He beamed a smiled that forced Bella to smile back just as brightly. The family left the study, leaving Carlisle searching through his bookshelves and Bella admiring the art.

"Are these paintings all original? Their wonderful."

Carlisle glanced at the picture she was looked at and winced, it was his most hated picture, he only kept because Alice worked so hard on it. Men tore into each other, blood splattering on the green grass below them, humans stood far in the background of the war and watched with terror. They didn't know what the beings were and the absolute fear on their faces; heart wrenching, but Alice caught the emotion perfectly.

"All the paintings are original, that one Alice painted." He didn't mention that it really happened, that Alice watched from her bedroom window and painted it with a innocence that mocked the painting. He found the book he was looking for and handed it to Bella, avoiding the Witch's touch.

"These are all the supernatural beings my kind has come across, some of it may be in different languages, but I have already translated it, just flip to the back of the book."

The book was made of real leather, rubbery from so much use, a black thick cord closed the book and on the front it was blank. Bella handled it like a bible, she respected it like the gift to the world it was, so many people these days didn't care about the books and the absolute thrill they had in them. From the gesture Bella used with the book, Carlisle could automatically see the learner in her, she loved new things and acknowledging herself about those new things to the best of her ability.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Your welcome dear, I also have something to tell you."

A knot tied in Bella's throat, she didn't know why but the next words that came from his mouth were going to be bad.

"Our, uhm, Enforcers will be coming to Forks to visit up and seek useful talents for their...guards, I ask you to refrain from using your magic so they do not find you."

"I don't mind if they find me, I have done nothing wrong."

He smiled sadly, "Bella, whether you're aware of it or not, you are powerful and a threat to our kind. If they sense your power, they will come to you and kill you."

Bella opened the study door, "Then let them come."

Author's note: Sorry if there are mistakes, I was trying to get it done as fast as possible and get to bed. It's been three days and I am completely numb from lack of sleep. Review loves!


	20. Chapter Fourteen Emmett and Blood

Chapter Thirteen

"Jesus Embry, we can't walk up to Charlie and be like, 'Hey, man, what you been feeding Bella? She ain't human.'"

The pack huddled around the bomb fire, not for the warmth, but more for the soft feel of the other's skin on the others. It wasn't sexual, it was just the physical comfort you got from touching somebody you cared about.

"What do you fucking plan on doing then to find out what she is? We can't let this go, she claimed our fucking property, it's unacceptable."

Sam watched his pack fuss back and forth, ashamed. The Legendary Pack was strong, noble, intelligent. His pack was a mess: Jacob stepped over his boundaries constantly, planning on treason, and Sam just didn't have the heart to really show him what an Alpha meant. A small part of him wanted to mutilate Jacob and make sure he didn't shift so it took longer to heal. The other part was disgusted with the very real visual.

"I think one of us should befriend her."

Everybody looked at Paul, the rage in him was clear and his statement was clouded by the low growl rumbling in his throat.

Sam spoke first, pride in the question, "Like who?"

"Obviously not Jacob."

Everybody in the Pack saw the slap Jacob gave Bella, and it surprised the hell out of each one of them that the monster didn't fall her to ass. But the anger at Jacob for abusing a women was left unhidden and unspoken.

"I'm not going any where near that bitch." This from Embry.

"Ditto." Quil followed.

Sam looked at Paul and knew he couldn't do it, the anger was too pure in Paul, he wouldn't last. One insult or even magic trick and he would lose all control, not because he was so short tempered, but because there was already a underlying hate for the girl.

"Leaves it to me then."

All of the pack looked to their leader with surprised expressions, they didn't expect that. He was the most powerful of the group, Jacob may have been close but not close enough to be stronger than Sam. Even around the bomb fire and it's heat, the pack could feel the Alpha's aura, it felt like home and a feeling of protection from the big bad monsters. But they also knew what it felt like when he was angry, like blinding fire swallowing your senses. To the point where you could hear your skin crackling, feel it raging with a white fire-your sight blinded by a glorious white light that filled your mind-your insides boiling and your heart aching to ashes- your mouth melted shut so your couldn't scream the scream beating at the back of your lips, begging you to let out the sound filled with pain. And then it would stop, the sensations gone and your Alpha sitting there, watching you with an calm expression.

And the million dollar question was: would Bella feel that?

Would she feel that skin boiling rage?

Somehow, they all thought she would if she pressed Sam too hard.

*

_Their enforcers? Hmm. _

Bella sat in her truck with five bags of books, ingredients, charms and paint; she waited for the light to change colors. What were these Vampire Enforcers? She heard the fear in Carlisle's voice and it made her wonder, _what did these Enforcers do to make a Vampire so scared?_

She wanted to find out, to meet the Enforcers and see how terrifying they really were. Yet she knew, she was still testing her magic with the Vampires and knew she couldn't freeze them like she could humans. Maybe she would take Carlisle's advice and ease on her power use while they were here, but then again, she noticed she was using magic without knowing it.

The Witch realized it when a drugged out man stared at the inches between her feet and the floor as she stretched for a book on the top shelf. Bella let him keep the memory mainly for the reason he'd be lucky if he remembered his name in the morning.

Coming back from the memory by the blare of a horn behind her, she took off, squealing her wheels. Bella couldn't even resist to see the expression on the driver, she looked into the mirror and saw a pale face. A very pale face, squinting she saw a very large hand waving at her enthusiastically and a beaming smile. She waved back and giggled, looking for the nearest coffee shop.

A run down tea shop sat on the corner of Timothy road and Coleuses Boulevard, Bella parked behind it as Emmett pulled his overly large Jeep next to her truck. She jumped out and looked up to see Emmett smiling down at her.

"I'm gonna be in soo much trouble, you don't even know Witchy Buns."

Bella's smile faded to a frown, "What did you call me?"

A twinkle sparkled in his golden eyes and his smile shrank to a grin, "Witchy Buns? Like it? I came up with it all by myself. Edward's got his panties all up in a bunch about it, you should see it."

Bella couldn't hold the laughter that doubled her over, just the visual of Edward wearing bright pink panties while he stomped his foot, arms crossed- attacked Bella's humor.

"Would you like to enter the parlor my lady?"

She stood up and took his offered arm, noticing how bulk he really was. He seemed like the kind of guy, uhm, vampire, that didn't look big until he got angry. Then he would seem like an unmovable mountain, an unquestionable force.

The Witch and the Vampire entered the tea shop and sat in the corner of the building, facing a window that out looked the oncoming traffic and late night walkers passing by. Bella ordered a cappuccino with a shot of espresso mixed in; she planned on being up all night.

"How did you escape?"

Emmett smiled like a kid who got away with the entire fucking cookie jar, "I'm currently hunting for a black bear, I am oh so frustrated."

Bella laughed quietly and thanked the waitress who set the drink on the table, taking a small sip.

"So do I get to ask questions now?"

She held up a finger and whispered below her breath, "Words you will not hear, but muffles that eavesdropping will not cure." Her magic flared around them in a wide circled and tightened, wrapped around the back of them, protecting their conversation from curious people.

"Cool, okay now? Do I get as many questions as I want?"

She nodded and took another sip of the drink.

Emmett's alabaster skin was dazzling, the pure whiteness of it and the contrast to his dark hair made him striking.

"Why can't you freeze me? You know, vampires?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking about that. But I plan on working at it." Bella smiled at him and he smiled back, he completely trusted the Witch.

"Are you going to use magic when the Enforcers are here?"

"Maybe. What are they like?"

Emmett grimaced, "Evil. They aren't like us at all. Vampires at their truest, only lusting the needs and never going hungry of any of them. Some like things that are unmentionable."

"What are their needs?"

"Blood, Sex, Games, Fear."

"Fear?"

Emmett didn't seem to mind answering questions rather than asking, he like talking to Bella. Her reactions to things…excited him, made him happy.

"Yes, Fear. We are predators, Fear is like a drug to us. Making us lust the hunt more, it's like rabbit in a wolf's gaze. The rabbit is terrified and the wolf can smell it, can smell the fear rolling off the rabbit, hear his heart beat against his ribs in a frantic drum and it only excites the wolf more."

As he spoke, Bella's heart beat rose at the description, either Emmett ignored it like a smart man or ignored it because he wasn't listening, she knew it was the latter.

"What Games?"

"Just political games, it's really hard to explain but," Emmett smiled coyly, "there's a book at the house I can get for you to read."

Bella nodded.

"What's with you and Edward, Witchy Buns?"

She shrugged, not really having an answer to that one. What was with them? This couldn't possibly be his way of swooning her, but then again, where was the time to?

"Why did you give Alice that drink so she could taste the chocolate?"

"Because she told me once how much she missed it, and there was such a painful longing on her face. I had to at least try and let her taste that goodness again."

Emmett's face became serious as she explained it to him, "You know she really did appreciate that more than you could possibly know. That was an amazing thing to do for one of us."

"One day, I'll get a big batch and we can all go out to dinner." She laughed out loud and waited for the next question.

"You know you worship the Vampire's Mother? Nyx?"

Astonishment first, then understanding, "That's why I can't freeze you. Your Immortal, you can't freeze the Immortal with magic."

He put his big hands up and gestured to the sound barrier around them, "But you can do good things for us."

Bella didn't like where this was going, even though she liked Emmett, she didn't want him to think she was powerless against the Vampires.

He shot another question at her, "Can you turn me back into a human?"

She stared at him dumbfounded, could she? She could try and if she was successful, what else could she do to the vampires? And the feeling hit her, a power so strong she lost her breath and darkness ate at her skin, the voice slapped across her face.

"The vampires are mine Witch, do attempt not control what is not yours child."

Bella shuddered as the darkness left her, a Goddess just touched her, and her Goddess at that.

Nyx was not happy with Bella, and she needed to make her Goddess pleased with her, but how? It was something to think about later.

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay?"

Emmett grabbed hold of her hand and the temperature shocked up to Bella's heart. But something else shocked her, the shadow in Emmett's aura, the bad deed of the sweetheart.

"What did you do Emmett that your aura is darkened by the evilness of it?"

The carefree face closed down so quick it unnerved the hell out of her, and he became that unmovable mountain, the unquestionable force.

"None of your business."

She should have stopped there, the hardness to his voice demanded it, "Just tell me, I won't let anybody know."

The twinkle showed through the mask, "Why were you screaming the other night?"

"Say you'll answer my question that I asked before and then so 'mote it be.'"

He looked confused but he did as he was told and when the flash of power gave Bella and him goose bumps, he knew he made an oath.

"You tricked me."

Bella smiled at him coldly, "I'm good at that."

"Answer my question."

"I had a nightmare."

"Not good enough, details Witchy Buns."

Bella quivered, not on purpose but the memory of her Mother's magic creeping across her skin forced the reaction.

"I had a nightmare about my Mom," she already started, somewhere in her, she needed somebody to know, to share the horror with her, "she said she was coming back, coming back to me, and that the monsters were real. They are very real and I am one, she can't come back, no, it's not possible. It can't be."

Without knowing it, she was feeding Emmett her emotions, and he didn't see her fear as a drug, he felt like it was trying to drown him in it. The emotion grew inside him as she spoke and released in a explosion of a terror so strong it overwhelmed his senses. The only thing keeping him from screaming was the ego behind the emotion. Then it stopped, the emotions no longer suffocated him.

He couldn't stop the confession, Bella's ears would be the first to hear his story, his evil.

"It was six months after me and Rose saved me, made me a vampire, she taught me control but I was feeling trapped by her. She was everywhere, I couldn't look anywhere without her out in the image, it was driving me nuts. So I got a temporary job in England, protecting a guy who was on everybody's shit list, I was a good bodyguard human, why not better as a vampire. We went to a necromancer, real sketchy guy, talking to voices we couldn't hear and swatting at things we couldn't see. My boss paid the guy to form a shield around him to protect him from the Immortals, so the attacks would lessen, I'm big but brute force isn't enough when it comes to old vamps. But, but he needed a sacrifice to do it, to call up his power is what he said. Then he had the nerve, after what my boss was paying him, to ask that we provide the human sacrifice. Boss ran, and came back with a crying baby boy."

_Oh God, no._ Bella knew she had the horrified expression on her face but couldn't seem to erase it. She hoped he wasn't go to say what she thought he was going to, but the dark mark would make sense, she prepared herself. If he lived through it, Bella could listen to it.

"Said I had to do it, that he paid me and if I was a true Vampire, I could do it. My stupid fucking ego, so stupid." Emmett buried his face into his pale, big hands and talked lowly, "I ripped that poor little baby's head off and let the blood splatter on that damn Necromancer. That night, my maker came to me and told me she would take my like away just as easy as she gave it to me, and I'm not talking about Rose. It was Nyx, her and that wonderful dark beauty. She told me to kill Boss, make his scream in terror to feed her and I did, she made me enjoy it as she ate the emotion. I killed that baby for nothing."

A dry sob ripped through his throat, Bella got up and turned him on the seat, wrapping her arms behind his neck. He reacted immediately and slithered his bulky arms around Bella's small waist.

_Am I worshiping a cruel Goddess?_ Her Mother had always worshiped Nyx and Eros, the God of Sex. Bella didn't see the need to worship a God of Sex, it just wasn't logical to her, at the time. All the times she danced to the Moon's night song for Nyx, every time she prayed for guidance- was it truly to this evil Goddess? _No. _There had to be a good reason, a damn good reason, maybe it made Emmett into what he is today? Or maybe it was simply Karma.

The sobs were silent, but the rocking of them still ran through Bella's body. She didn't mean to do this, and she was ashamed of herself, ashamed of the fact she turned the carefree, lighthearted Emmett into a crying, broken wreck. Jesus, she fucked up and her guilt was eating her away.

She petted the back of his hand, his short hair tickled her palm as she muttered soft French near his ear. The rocking of his body stopped, and Bella tensed. In a small amount of time, the comforting gesture, turned into a very sexual one. His arms tightened around her and she felt the true strength, knew in that squeeze, Emmett could break her in half quickly. And it heated her body, made her thighs tingle and her cheeks blush with a flood of hot blood.

Bella saw the golden blanket of hair, the red pouty lips, the golden eyes that should have been blue, a small wrinkle from the frown on her lips in between in her eyebrows. And then she saw the women on top of her snarling, screeching a noise a human could not possibly make.

Yells were coming from behind them, Emmett gripped Rose's arms and pulled, but she clenched her legs around Bella's hips and pulled her up with her, still snarling and snapping her teeth together.

"Let go Rose!"

Bella's thoughts finally came rushing, her inner alarm going off, her magic flared to life and she saw Rose pause. She pushed the magic from her like a carpet and it rolled over Rose, Emmett, the Cullens at home, the Werewolves huddled around the bomb fire, the Goth girl attempting a ritual in the woods. And she added to it, her rage coming from a fire deep inside her, letting it over run her logic and cripple everybody who felt the furious power. She just felt the anger, the absolute rage that Rose had dared to attack her. _Bleed, bleed, bleed. _Blood came like rivulets from Rose's face, the crimson color mocking her name. The screaming began as Emmett back away slowly, watching in horror.

The humans ducked from the invisible bullets they thought were coming towards them, Rose dropped to all fours while the blood poured into a puddle.

"Bella, please, please stop."

The fear, helplessness, in Emmett's voice reached to Bella in her uncontrollable anger, made her pull back the magic choking everybody. The Witch stared at the pale figure on all fours below her and she called the blood to her, made it move, she shot it back into Rose through all of her pores, tearing another scream from her.

"Bye Emmett."

Bella left the tea shop with the window shattered, Emmett staring after her with a horrified wonderment, while Rose struggled to get up- he did not help.

*

Sam sat in wolf form staring at the panther in front of him, he smelled Bella on him, he knew her scent through Jacob's memory and noticed something Jake did not. She smelt of Nature- the fresh scent of clean air and dirt, newly bloomed flowers and of magic. He didn't know how he knew what magic smelt like, but that's all he could say it was, the cougar was wrapped up in it. And dimly, he knew Bella had put some sort of protection around him.

He knew that Bella would see through any act, mainly because she was smart and Sam was not an actor. So he decided on a direct confrontation, if she turned him away then he would be forced to use other ways, but this was the easiest. Sam dearly hoped Bella was the curious type, if so everything would go smoothly, with her wanting to know about him and likewise the other way.

The cougar didn't show a threat in his eyes, he just traded images with Sam about Bella, the way she saved him from the bite of a Cullen, even a memory of her undressing in from of him, not worrying over a cat seeing her nude. He didn't show discomfort, nudity was a natural thing for werewolves.

The two animals stood at the line of Bella's back yard, the wolf towering over the cat by ten inches. Teros paid no attention to it, he had confidence that animals didn't have, at least not normal animals. It was very smug and made Sam wonder what Bella did to this animal.

A sound of a old motor turned onto the street and Sam waited patiently.

*

Author's Note: Next chapter the story will be in first point of view in all the characters. Review Loves! Or I'll kill off Bella...not really, I just wanted to have a reason to laugh evilly today.


	21. Chapter Fifteen The smell of Fear

Chapter Fifteen

I turned onto the street that led to mine and subconsciously found Teros, sending him a image of me greeting him like a dominant cougar would. Fortunately for me, I could look into Teros' instincts, before when I greeted him with a kiss between his soft ears, I was actually being very submissive. It was a gesture that let the other cougar know you didn't know if they trusted you enough and let them have your throat out in the open to attack if you tried anything. I didn't want that, Teros needed to know I was dominant, stronger and a lot more powerful than him, to obey me when I demanded something. The correct way to greet him was to let him rub his cheek against my hands , if he did it, he got the reward of his Master letting him be in contact with him. I didn't mind Teros treating me as his Master, mainly for the fact I seen myself as it. He is mine, all mine and I can command him to do things that he can complete.

I would protect him and avenge anybody who attempted to harm him, in the animal world that was what a Master did, a Alpha did. Was it the same for Vampires?

As I sent the image to Teros, I could see through his eyes and made him look the full height of the wolf in front of him. Teros didn't worry that the canine was nearly a foot taller than him and had much more muscle in his limbs than he, he was absolutely confident I was stronger and could take the Alpha Wolf. The arrogance in the cougar puzzled the wolf, we could smell it on him.

Turning onto my street, I noticed this was not Jacob, this wolf was bigger and had more of an demanding aura. It was so difficult put into words- if he barked an order to a room full of people; they would all scramble to turn that demanding aura into a pleased one. If he said he was disappointed in you- it hurt. This wolf was all black, like Teros but the fur was different, more ruffled than Teros' silk fur that always stayed flat unless you petted it the wrong way. He looked like he just did the shaking only a dog could do when it was wet.

I wondered what he wanted, I had claimed his property but the meadow was mine, it's my safe haven and I wasn't willing to give that up to Jacob. Pulling the truck into the empty driveway and grabbing my shopping bags: I went to the backyard as I was about to attend a picnic with my two favorite buddies.

*

Jesus, he was a big wolf but I didn't show the slight fear, just shoved it into the ground and kept a pleasant, empty smile towards the two animals. I held my right hand out to Teros, he turned from the wolf and strided to me, lovingly rubbing his face against the curve of my hand. He walked past me, letting his thick tail wrap around my arm like a hungry python, turning back around to push his face against my palm again. We moved forward to the wolf, my link to Teros had opened fully. I could feel his massive paws stepping delicately on the grass while feeling my own feet stepping on Earth, could see through his eyes but my own- it was like double vision, with one image clearer than the other, but you could still see both visuals. The scent of fear permeated the air, it was sweet and tangy, it burned our nostrils but it also excited us. What was the Alpha wolf scared of? Teros answered the question by stopping when I did. We were so connected that he sensed my movements too, subconsciously we both took the same step, breathed at the same moment, walked with the same catlike grace.

And it scared him.

I only had to look an inch lower to look at the wolf in the eyes, "What do you want Wolf?"

He sent a picture to Teros, a picture of him changing and putting clothes on while we waited. I nodded, hiding the surprise that he asked me at all. Teros finally spoke to me in that guttural grow that was purely masculine.

"_He sees you as a Alpha."_

"_He should."_

We watched the wolf trot to the darkness of the woods until his fur blended in with the shadows, and unless I wasn't listening, I wouldn't have heard the rip of skin and the breaking of bones.

It was a quick shift and soon a tall figure stepped out from the dark woods, he was much taller than Jacob, at least six foot eight, I tried not to think about the two feet he nearly had compared to me. He was tanner than Jacob, like he was bathed in liquid gold while his hair soaked in liquid black silk. The cropped black hair wasn't long enough to cover his ears, making them look estranged and naked, but I could tell if I touch the inch of hair it would be delicately soft. Wolf's hair was the only delicate part of him, his jaw was sharply angled and the black eyes were calculating, somewhat amused.

The golden tanned body didn't glow in the moonlight like I would expect, but the broadness of his shoulders and the tightly bunched muscles made him shine in a way. He was not like Emmett whom didn't seem big until his temper flared and that expression covered his face, no, this shape shifter was massive no matter what expression he wore. Even though I didn't see any other emotions across his face besides amusement and a calmness.

Once he got to me, I moved my hand into a circle in front of him, "Well, what do you want Wolf?"

His voice was clear, and deep, "I need to know what you are."

Hmm. Why? I moved to the only tree in the yard, a old Weeping Willow, and sat with my back against the thick trunk. Motioning for him to come closer and sit in front of me, for a moment he hesitated, his eyes flicking to Teros who rolled in front of me with his belly up.

He sat while I rubbed Teros' stomach, "What is your name?"

"Sam, Alpha of the Quileute Pack."

I nodded, "Are you upset I crippled your wolf, is this why you come with such a personal question?"

Sam met my eyes, angry. He did not like that I could do that, whatsoever. As soon as the emotion appeared, it was flushed away. I couldn't even smell it through Teros' nose.

"It is a concern of mine."

A thought came to me, through Teros, "Are you concerned I can paralyze your entire pack?"

Sam smiled, "You catch on quick."

I smiled back, "It's a gift."

The smile faded, shame, it fit his face so well, "Your evading the question however. What are you Miss. Swan?"

Miss. Swan? Was he this worried that he was using nice formalities?

"What do you plan on doing if I'm something you don't like? Something you are powerless against?"

He didn't expect that, it showed in his eyes, but he had thought about it. Either I was getting better at reading people, or he was just a great actor.

"A treaty, one that states you don't harm any humans and stay off our land."

That flicker of anger lit some light in me, "I meant what I said to Jacob, that meadow is mine. It's the only safe haven I have, and you will not take it from me."

"Very well, you can have the meadow. But I still need to know what you are."

I sighed, he was a pain in the ass.

"I am a Witch, a chosen one if you know what that means."

Sam put his face in his hands, "And what Goddess is your magic, your power from?"

I didn't expect him to know that much, it puzzled me, What did the Alpha of the Quileute Pack do on his free time?

"Nyx."

"Oh Jesus."

Sam stood and stumbled back from me, when he realized what he did, his spine stood alert and straight, the big feet getting balance.

"What is the matter?"

"Nyx is evil, she's cruel and is the Mother of Vampires. How can you worship that?!"

I stood up, my magic was past the point of boiling, it was leaking out in small waves. This time, it was aimed at Sam.

"You do not insult my Goddess like that. If you want a treaty that I won't harm any humans, and I will stay off your land; fine. But if any of you mutts insult my Goddess, I will be forced to harm your pack. Do you understand?"

His aura pushed out, it was angry, the power tried to reach me, to show me how weak I was but my small waves became freight trains. Slamming into his power, slamming into his body while he stood his ground, yet his anger still grew, his power getting hotter.

If a dominance fight is what he wanted, he would be getting it and he would lose.

I pulled it all back to me, yanked the freight trains from their tracks and balled them up. His surprise gave me time. Ball, ball, ball. I could feel it, rolling up, shaping, gaining weight. And I aimed it, go. It flew into Sam, slicing through his power and knocking him to all fours.

"Do not ever try that again."

The jeans exploded along with his human body, the wolf took off before I could say another remark. He left a image of with Teros of us shaking hands and agreeing on the treaty, I didn't send one back.

*

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Using a phone to ask a girl out on a date was stupid and not very polite, what if she asked how I got her number? I could imagine a ridiculous reply, '_Oh I just looked through the phone book, called Charlie at work, posed as a person in contact with you.' _

I just wanted to get her out on a date, it seemed at every turn one of us or her did something that should terminate all trust, yet I had to get closer. The chocolate thing was sweet (no pun intended), and made me think better of Bella. Then she makes unbelievable amounts of blood pour from Rosalie's face and retreat, it was impressive and I kept that to myself. Emmett still thought about it and couldn't seem to let go of it, while Rosalie hid. Alice said she was running for Italy, but kept changing her mind. Alice didn't like that she couldn't see this coming, and Esme is forcing a smile so hard it looks like it hurts. Carlisle read, called a few trusted friends on information about witches.

While I called and attempted to ask her out, I quickly hung up on the third ring , when did I become such a pussy?

I left the house full of worrisome Vampires and headed to Isabella Swan's house-a temperamental witch. God help me.

*

I hung on Bella's windowsill and peeked through the curtains, Teros sat in the corner sleeping, his fur soaking wet: I barely contained my snicker, evil bloody cat. Bella kneeled in front of a map on top of a pentagram while white and yellow candles surrounded her. Her mahogany hair was still damp and it clung to her naked shoulders, the red tank top was shocking next to her creamy milk skin. I could only see the profile of her face and it stole my breath-her throat long and pale, her eyelashes rested on her cheeks every once in awhile, the full pink bottom lip moving with the name she was chanting.

"Renee Swan, Renee Swan-show me this Witch, Renee Swan, Renee Swan."

Who was Renee Swan? Her mother maybe, actually most likely. The string froze in mid-swing, the crystal stuck pointing to Moclips, not that far from Forks.

She cursed under her breath softly, and then again louder. I was glad Charlie was not home because I expected another yell, as if on cue Bella screamed, "Fuck!" Teros lifted his head casually, looked at her and went back to his slumber.

I tapped on the window, the cat jumped to attention and crunched into a pounce pose, while Bella grabbed a teal stone. Her pale face peered through the curtains and I grinned at her, she frowned back but opened the window. Teros began to rumble with a growl as I crawled through the window and straightened myself.

"Why are you here Edward?" There was no eye contact with her words, she just moved around the room avoiding me. Putting out candles, folding the map, placing the stones in a black velvet box.

"I came here to court you of course."

That got her attention, she froze in front of me with a black silk rag and a lighter, her molten chocolate eyes finally meeting mine.

"Are you serious? After I did that to Blonde Bitch?"

I laughed, she flinched but continued putting things back.

"Why not? Rosalie can be, ah, impulsive."

She snorted, "Pfft, yeah if impulsive is even the word."

I sat on a rocking chair in the corner of the room and folded my hands in my lap, Teros' growling ceased but he followed Bella.

"Teros go sit."

They both sat and looked at each other for thirty of Bella's heartbeats, I just watched, Bella was very good at making wards and if I tried to break either of theirs it would be disastrous. Either way, the silence was nice. It looked to me like Teros was being a misbehaving kitty and Bella was not having that.

Finally Teros sat back in his corner but he glared at Bella as she sat on her bed facing me, "Edward, why do you want to date me?"

"Because your interesting."

She flicked her hair back with unknown, a loose piece of the drying hair just flew back into place. I wondered if she knew she did that.

"Is that all? Because I'm interesting? What if I wasn't a Witch? Would I still be so interesting Edward?"

"Yes, now are you going to keep questioning my reasons or are you going to let me pick you up tomorrow night?"

A smile played along her lips, I watched intensely as she bit her lip once and answered, "Sure."

I stood up quickly and clapped my hands, "Wonderful, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night then."

She smiled, "Where will you be taking me?"

I bowed and took her hand, pressing my lips against the pulsing vein, "Wear something red."

And I ran out of there as fast as I could, taking the hallway instead of the window, the last sound I heard was Bella laughing freely.

Author's Note: Okay, now I'm all caught up. Next chapter will be up...hopefully soon. Review loves! I deserve, two chapters within an hour! I definitely deserve the gratitude from my wonderful readers.


	22. Apology II

So sorry, I've been ah...a little blue. When I get the motivation to get out of bed, I'll start posting again..

I'm really sorry for my few avid readers, I just can't do it right now.

.amour


	23. I'm back dolls

I'm back and somewhat happy!

I went back to school (huge accomplishment for me), and I've met a very interesting person.

So, on Friday night I will write a huge chapter in celebration.

It'll either be posted Friday 3am or Saturday night.

I want to thank the people who sent me inspiring messages, I needed it. And of course, thanks for all the reviews.

..


	24. Thank you for your patience

Okay, when I wrote that last post, I completely forgot that my birthday was Friday, shows how often I pay attention to the month. That wonderful laptop I got myself for Christmas was destroyed by a very angry person and I am getting a new one soon, the next chapter was on it. So I have a to re-write the entire thing, but that's okay. Hopefully I will have the chapter up tonight, if not, I apologize. Thank you for the reviews and the encouragement, if it wasn't for those few uplifting words, I would not be writing this.

You readers have no idea how much you've helped me in the past three months, and I'm sorry for not returning the favor as soon as possible.

Once again thank you, not even my cats could pull me from my depression, you've made me enjoy the day again.

..


	25. Chapter Sixteen Busted

Chapter Sixteen

(I noticed that my chapters are all messed up, I'll be fixing that soon. There all in order, just the numbers are mixed.)

I skipped school the next day, I had shopping to do once again, this time for a red dress. The stores were empty, and the dresses were atrocious. However, my mood still stood high, Edward asking me out pulled me away from all of my problems. Including the fact my mother was nearly to Forks, I could ignore it, as irresponsible as it sounded, I could do it for one night with Edward.

The store was called Unique Dresses, and I doubted it, but went in anyways. Yellow blinded me, the entire store was colored yellow- walls, carpet, counters. But the dresses, beautiful with entrancing designs, mixed colors of green-blue, purple-yellow. Separated in six sections, the dresses were all color coded while a ditsy looking girl asked me if I needed help. Shaking my head, I walked to the section that had a bright yellow sign above it with white lettering, 'Party dresses.'

The red dresses went to skimpy to moo-moos, moving back to the 'Evening dresses' I looked through them and smiled, bingo. It was a deep crimson color and very simple, with short sleeves and a length above my knees. The top would fit tighter then the bottom, I could already tell that if I spinned around, it would spin out in a perfect circle. It had a v-neck cut and continued the v cut to the lower back-perfect.

Shoes were easy enough to find, a two inch heel with black silk strips that would tie up my calf. I would have to cast a spell to figure out how to make a perfect bow. Paying the ditsy girl the whopping hundred dollars, I left the blinding store and headed home to a upset cougar.

*

"Did you not fucking see what she did to Rose?"

I sighed again, "Yes, I saw, remember, your the one who keeps thinking about it."

The marble mountain of Emmett puffed up, and for a second, I thought he might attack me. If it came down to it, I could get away but if he caught me I would be done for, he was just too bloody strong.

"That's not the point!"

I straightened the black sports jacket and looked back at Emmett, "Listen, Rose attacked a human," at those words Emmett's jaw dropped, clearly prepared to argue that Bella was human at all, "whether Bella is or not human, she is still not as strong as us nor as fast. It was wrong, Rose attacked her because she was jealous, jealous that her mate was paying all his attention to Witchy Buns. Let me ask you a question Emmett, why aren't you running after Rose? You know she expects you to, but here you are, yelling at me for going on a date with Witchy Buns." I emphasized the nickname and listened to the realization work around his mind.

A moment later, Emmett was gone and I was in the forest, filling myself with Rabbit's blood. Can never be too careful, Bella might find another half alive animal.

*

My eyeliner and pale eyeshadow was very light, the dress fit perfectly as well as the shoes. With the crimson color against my white skin, I was going to attract stares. Pulling the last curler out, I sprayed my hair with light hairspray, my brown hair bounced above my breasts and I sighed. Let's hope it stays that way.

The black high heels clicked on the wood floor when I walked to my room, Teros sat on my bed glaring at nothing.

"Stop sulking, I'll be back."

"_It's not safe."_

"Are you doubting me?"

He went silent and turned to look out the window, a growl beginning in his chest.

"Stop it right now, I will be back in a few hours. I love you Teros, go hunting."

Kissing him between the ears, I caressed his jaw, the growl ended but he still looked unhappy. Sighing I carefully walked down the stairs, heels were so not made for these.

*

She opened the door and my chest thumped, with what, I didn't know. Bella's mahogany hair shimmered in the porch light, making the thick curls glitter with it's health while it stretched to the top of her breasts. Cleavage, cleavage, cleavage. The thought Bella Swan had cleavage attacked me, I was so entranced with her personality and what I could see of her, I hardly noticed there was creamy skin under neath the fabric she wore. Crimson hugged her tightly, the dress pushing her breasts up and together while a, completely guessing, built in corset strained her hips. The free flowing length of it caught my attention to the black silk strips that wrapped around her calf's, two absolutely perfect bows resting three inches under her knee.

Sucking in a breath, I finally met her eyes, molten chocolate, and a strange twinkle. A black eyeliner framed the intriguing eyes while a light eyeshadow glittered periodically. Her lips were that natural pink they always were, and I silently thanked her, at one point in the night, I would have to kiss her.

*

Edward's hair was ruffled as always, but more, it looked like his fingers had been through it many times. Under the black sports coat was a red silk shirt that showed his deathly pale throat, there was no pulse thumping. The jeans he wore were black but fancy somehow, his shoes an old black. I marveled at the silk shirt and if the the sports coat was off, how the silk would hug his hard body.

Shaking the thought, I met his golden eyes and ignored the phantom finger slithering down my spine. How could the color of the iris swirl like that in light? I would have asked if his lips hadn't moved together smoothly, "You look breathtaking, ready to go?"

Numbly, I nodded my head towards the vampire.

*

The restaurant had a secret look, with a passageway hidden between a family owned bakery and a closed down book store. Old brown bricks paved the ground unevenly but Edward held the crook of my elbow to keep the death trap shoes from tripping me to my demise. We passed a few tables with black umbrellas, a few couples sat eating, barely speaking to each other.

I could feel the energy pulsing off Edward, his cold skin touching mine gave me a shock that didn't end but it didn't bother me. However, the hostess and a few female customers noticed Edward, and definitely noticed the energy he gave off. Ignoring it, I watched Edward's lips move as he spoke to the hostess. I wondered if he talked to me on the ride here, I couldn't really remember and I couldn't really make out the words he was saying, just the movement of his lips.

I was supposed to be watching out for something, something important but for the life of me I could not remember. The hostess swished to the table, and I saw the concern in Edward's sidelong glance he gave me. Something was wrong.

Immediately I gripped the link between Teros and I, his senses flooded me, whatever was fogging my mind was gone. My wards were all around me, not an invisible ribbon out of place. Edward pulled my seat out silently and glanced into my eyes again, I wondered if they were glazed over while I was...confused.

The hostess handed Edward two menus and hung around, a comment out of Edward's seductive mouth made her leave, "Could you stop hovering? It's rather obnoxious when you are an employee." Her smile slowly melted, as if she was just processing the words. When she left in her misery, Edward rewarded me with a blinding smile and I gave one back.

"You seemed dazed on the way here."

I knew it, he was talking in the car to me, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He didn't like that I didn't give him a reason, nor a explanation but handed me the menu written in old English. From the small black purse I grabbed one of seven vials and handed it to him, a almost childish smile bursted from him.

"Is this the potion you gave Alice? To eat?"

There was an excitement in his voice that I never heard before, obviously Edward missed eating just as much as Alice did.

"Yeah, I don't know how well it'll work with a full meal, but I have more."

He looked up from the vial, once again I was amazed by him, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Opening the menu, I got a salad, and the reasoning for that was the dress- no way was I getting any stains on the dress. Edward ordered his lasagna and my salad, after his golden eyes centered on mine.

"You really have no idea how hard it is to not eat food for years."

I laughed, "No, if I did, I would be dead."

His melodic laugh followed mine, the hostess nearly slammed our drinks onto the table and I scowled at her. Edward watched me like I was going to do something important, he thought I was going to bespell her or something. Sighing, I told Edward the truth when the hostess left.

"You know Edward, I'm not that big and scary. I'm just a Witch, nothing more, nothing less. I don't shout curses at anybody who ticks me off."

For his sake, he looked embarrassed, "It's not that, I just...I don't know how to explain it."

I nodded and tilted my head to drink out of the straw, waiting for him to change the subject. He did and we talked, for a half an hour before we got our food. I asked him about his life and he asked about mine, smartly avoiding any family questions.

*

Seeing a grown vampire almost bounce in his seat is a memorable sight. Edward's eyes brightened and his playful smirk he had on me turned to a joyous smile. Something happened at that moment, and I would remember it for the rest of my life.

"Well? Go on, take a bite."

Edward shoved the fork full of lasagna and melted into his chair, his eyes shutting while his jaw worked slowly. Adding the dressing to my salad, I watched his dazzling eyes open back up, "Isabella Swan, you are an remarkable Witch."

"Why thank you, I try."

Smiling at each other, we ate our meal and smirked to each other when we caught the other's eye. Finally it came down to the check, I insisted but Edward literally shushed me, I was so appalled I obeyed.

*

As Edward drove me home, I made small talk and he gladly replied. The night was in full action, with the sky so dark it almost matched the dark treetops. Stars blinked once awhile while the Moon complemented their beauty, I smiled to myself and thanked Nyx for blessing us with such a gorgeous night.

The car stopped and my door opened before I could take a second breathe. His pale hand hung out in front of me with his palm facing up, I took it and he pulled me out gently. I caught a flash of his glazed eyes before he molded our bodies together against the car, his lips working at mine. Catching on, I kissed back, my heart thumped loudly against my chest, straining the tight dress. Edward's energy began to flow freely through my lips, it felt like a light breeze, but somehow it carried a electric current.

Cold hands cupped the back of my thighs and they automatically wrapped around Edward's hips, the dress pulling up to my waist. The kiss became frantic as more energy poured from him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled from the kiss. Laying my lips gently on his jaw bone, his neck, then his shoulder that peeked out.

"God, Bella."

I felt the heat radiating off of me onto Edward's pelvic, and wondered how that felt for him. My question was answered when he moved up a little and his warm length pressed against my center. Moaning softly, his lips crashed onto mine again.

My breath came short, my body tensed and my heart was trying like hell to escape my ribcage.

"ISABELLA!"

Edward froze against me, slowly put me down and straightened my dress. He turned to the purple faced Charlie and the shotgun he held in his hand, "Sir, I apologize greatly for disrespecting your daughter. I'll be leaving now."

He walked around the car, and got in gracefully, winking at me as he passed. I smiled at him and walked past Charlie, into the house and on my bed.

Teros was still hunting and I could hear Charlie downstairs counting to thirty, I could still even hear the soft purr of Edward's car driving away.

The only thing that was important to hear at that moment was my epiphany, that 'something' that happened when Edward smiled like a little boy was me falling very, very hard for the vampire.


	26. Chapter Seventeen Confirmed

Chapter Seventeen

I heard the woman's voice first, and then the power struck me, how it didn't wake me up in the first place, I had no clue. It was dark and slimy, inching over my skin like a melting slug, feeling, testing my wards. Fear struck my heart when a soft knock came to my left, sitting up quickly and twisting my head to the window, I sighed.

Edward stared back at me, balancing on the window sill, he opened my window carefully and quietly.

"What is that?" I wanted to ask how he knew it wasn't me, but didn't, my power must not feel as dark as hers. Could he feel it from his house? Why was he here?

"My Mother."

*

I spun in the office chair again and sighed, Edward really was in love with the Witch. It was in his smile when he came home, that tragically handsome smile. Hiding this from Aro, was an impossible task. I feared how the Volturi would respond, what would be their main course of action? Shaking my head, I already knew the answer. Bella was a threat to us all, whether she intended it or not. Stefan and Vladimir, old 'friends' of mine and enemies of the Volturi, informed me of Chosen Witches and their death threat to the Vampire kind.

If Bella wished to, she could 'steal' a vampire's aura and Jesus, that scared me. What if she accidentally did it to Edward? Just swiped up that energy he produced like the rest of us did? The possibilities baffled me and would do the same to Edward when I tell him.

The Volturi would be arriving tonight, and by God, I pray that Bella didn't use magic.

*

"Take a seat Charlie, I want to have a talk with Isabella."

He mumbled his reply and fell backwards into the chair, obviously charmed.

"Isabella, I feel you and your little vampire. Come out and stop hiding."

Edward walked in front of me and I grabbed the back of his black t-shirt, slowing him down and stepping in front of him. She looked the same, the amount of beauty spells she used on herself disgusted me. Everything was fake- the glimmer in her dull blue eyes, the shine in her blond hair, even the tight stomach was nearly sewn with spells. And then I saw, she wasn't really here. The image of her flickered, and faltered.

Smirking at her, I felt Edward relax, "Too weak to show up in person Mother?"

Anger glittered across her tightly pulled face, "I'm saving Charlie the heart attack. Tonight Bella, I will be arriving and you will dearly regret leaving me."

She cackled, the horrid sound echoed in the room even as the image of her dissipated. I shivered and felt Edward's cold hands wrap around my waist, his lips brushing my ear, "The Volturi will be arriving tonight."

A break? For me? That would be out of question.

*

After sending Charlie to go to sleep, I checked his pulse. It was a bit slow but expected, using spells and charms on completely normal humans either gave them wonderful or awful health. Promising that I would stop using magic on Charlie, I erased the memory from last night. Just thinking of it made the blood rush to my cheeks, I wanted Edward to take me right there and that's never happened. Then I remembered my epiphany, the one that my mind was avoiding while my heart beat faster.

Shutting the door quietly, I went down the stairs to meet Edward and make breakfast. Hiding my giggle, he reminded me of a dog smelling a fire hydrant. On all fours, with his legs bent and his feet touching the floor, while his hands daintily touched the linoleum floor, he sniffed where the image was.

"That was your Mother?"

"Unfortunately."

"You look nothing like her."

Scowling, I grabbed the box of Lucky Charms, "She has so much glamor, it's sickening."

Standing up and taking a seat at the table, he watched me eat and asked something that I thought was obvious.

"What's glamor?"

Looking up from my bowl, and meeting his golden eyes, I finished chewing and ignored my heart jumping.

"It's beauty spells basically, Fey are more commonly known for it."

"You know about Fey?"

"Not personally, just the old tales."

"About last night Bella, I am sorry. Something came over me and..and I'm sorry. Not much else I can say."

Putting my spoon down, I met his eyes again and took note of the real sincerity in them, "Don't worry about it, I didn't mind that much." Smiling at him, I stood and washed my bowl out, realizing I just flirted.

"So, I have to use magic tonight."

Turning and leaning against the counter, I pulled down the tank top riding to my belly button: Edward watched the movement.

"You can't, the Volturi will be here."

"I have no choice, Renee will be coming. You don't think we'll just be having tea, do you?"

The anger that crossed his face put me in awe, he looked so fierce and so...vampire like.

"She's planning on killing you, isn't she?"

Sighing, I went to the subject I've been avoiding, "She wants my magic, ever since I was born that's what she's wanted. With it, she would be the strongest Witch around. She wasn't a Chosen Witch, never was. So she made a deal with a God, what it was, I'm not sure. All I know it that her magic is dark, and she wants mine. If I don't have this power war with her then I will lose my magic, without it, I will die."

He processed the information pacing, too quickly. The edges of his body blurred, the multicolored hair moved back and forth.

"Edward slow down before you start the floor on fire."

I was not heard.

"You cannot, the Volturi will feel it right away. If they feel you or your Mother, their will be no question of your execution. You are a threat, whether I see you as one or not, they will."

An idea came to me so quickly I gasped, Edward's pacing stopped and he looked at me, a crooked grin took his lips over.

"You have an idea."

I nodded and returned the smile.

*

"I don't like it."

"It's her choice, we can't stop her and any other plans would be rather stupid."

I tapped my finger against my cheek and looked to Jasper, who was agreeing with the plan. "Don't you care that this could be very, very bad for Bella?"

Edward looked to me and frowned, "Yes it could be, but it's better than her dying. She needs to win their trust and this is how."

"I still don't like it."

"Then that's just too damn bad."

*

The full Moon had made it's appearance known, with it making a reflection on the lake nearly as bright as the sun. Such a beautiful night for a battle, Edward stood next to me and watched the Moon with me.

"When is she coming?"

"I can't feel her yet."

"Not really the answer I was looking for."

Smiling I looked back to the vampire as white as the moon, "Are you going to be okay Bella? Don't lie or try to make me feel any more comfortable about this. I just need to know that you're strong enough to face her."

Frowning at his genuinely concerned expression, I stretched out to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His cold arms shaped around me while he rested his head on mine, "I will be fine. I know as much as she does, maybe even more. Her reasoning for wanting my magic is because she knows I'm stronger than her, she wants that and she didn't want me to revolt against her. Don't worry, please."

One of his hands appeared under my chin and lifted my face towards his, he smiled down at me, "I never expected this from you, this...is just, simply amazing."

The confusion showed, "What is?"

Once again, that boyish, glee filled smile took over his handsome face, "This."

His lips moved to mine, and we kissed, not frantically, but slow and gentle.

**Cold melded with warm, Witch bonded with Vampire, Bella confirmed she was in love with Edward.**

Author's Note- Eh, I don't like it. Just trying to get past this awful dry spell, review please. I need ideas, and I've also decided there will be a sequel.


	27. Chapter Eighteen Wills of Witches

Chapter Eighteen

Almost instantly I felt her enter Beaver, just a little bit northeast to Forks. She was searching for me and found me on a mountain in the Olympic National Park, right by the Whiskey Bend. This was the perfect place for my plan to work, it was close enough to get to Edward in case anything didn't come out as planned.

I smiled thinking of how worried he looked after lightly pecking my hand, it was a good feeling. Charlie would never have that privilege, he didn't know anything about my second life, therefore never having to worry about me dying of magic.

Closing my eyes, I breathed through one nostril and out the other, calming, looking. Colors appeared slowly behind my eyelids, light ones and medium ones. Only three were eye catching, a crimson red, thick cord which was Edward's. While looking at it, I noticed how it shivered, he was seriously overworking his power. Sending my endearment to him, I watched the cord still and looked to the second thread. Teros' purple and yellow mixed into mine as it raced closer to me, going nearly sixty miles per hour. And I saw my Mother's, not going as fast as Teros' but the color bothered me too much to consider speed. Dark violet, black and a bloody red twisted in thick knots, her wards protecting it from ever searching for another thread.

Teros' curled around my legs as I prevented the hyperventilation attacking me, what if she did win before I could lure her and get my power? Even with my blood she could take it. I would never see Edward again, Teros', Charlie.

"_You will succeed. You will defeat her."_

Wiping the small tear away I glanced to the black cat, his yellow eyes reflecting the Moon's light.

"Let's hope so Teros, let's hope really hard."

*

"Their nearly here."

"Do you think Bella will be able to sense them like she said?" Alice asked in a panicked tone.

"We can only hope."

"Here they are."

"Greeting Cullen Clan."

The Cullens responded, fake enthusiasm in their perfect voices, "Greetings Aro."

*

"Oh, how you've grown Isabella."

Ignore it, she's trying too hard.

"From what I could tell, so have you Renee."

I heard the snort, but couldn't see her yet. Feeling the air around me, I pinpointed her, right below a tree branch. Smiling, I gave Edward a few minutes to put the plan out. I would just need to hold her off for fifteen minutes.

"Time to come out and play Mother."

A black shadow of smoke bloomed towards me while I felt the rumble of Teros' growl next to my leg.

*

"We have a proposition for you."

I stared at Demtri, I wanted him if we fought. He looked like he could fight, it would be fun. I heard the questioning, 'oh?' of Aros. He looked so old, the papery white of his skin was gross. Especially how his pores were like filled with dust, Edward caught my eye and scolded me, I sighed.

"There's two Witches in the forest right now, " Carlisle put his hand up to stop any shocked exclamations, "one is a part of our family, the other is a crazed, power hungry one. Bella, my family, is willing to bring her to you for visible execution, as long as she is safe from our kind."

"And what is stopping this Bella from turning against us?"

I saw Edward twitch, the first plan didn't work- Aros was too curious and paranoid.

"She has thought of that, she is willing, even eager, to join you as long as she is in control of herself. A Witch, a chosen one at that, could do wonders for the Volturi Clan. She is very powerful, I can tell you this."

Edward looked sick to his stomach, he didn't like how Carlisle was trying to advertise Bella. I looked to Jasper and hoped he was doing a damn good job at his emotion shit.

Carlisle continued, "In a few moments, Bella will come on her cougar with the crazed witch following. You will see her power, and you can consider your decision."

Edward smiled towards Aro, "Excuse me, I have to check if everything is going well."

As he disappeared into the woods, I heard several loud cracks, and I felt real sorry for those trees.

*

Chanting the healing spell, I looked over to the bloody gash on my arm, it sizzled with the potion she threw at me. The wound sewed back up, pulling all the blood back into the tissue, I sighed and looked behind me. Renee sat on a overgrown fox, it's mouth foaming with eyes black as dirt. I somehow figured they didn't meet like Teros' and I did.

Urging the overpowering cougar under me to hurry the hell up, I saw a white flash next to me. Assuming it was another nasty spell, I crouched lower to the clenching muscled fur.

"Hurry."

Edward flashed past me again, and I saw the opening, I also saw many, many vampires.

*

The Volturi all turned to the fragile human holding onto the large black cat as it ran full speed and did not hide their laughter, to think this girl even had the audacity! The grown human woman on a fox chasing her with white foam coming from it's mouth ended the laughter

Renee realized she'd been set up, and she was angry. Too angry to not destroy them all, too angry to see it was impossible.

Bella turned on the cougar and threw her empty hand towards her Mother and watched the explosion of light blind her. Quickly she jumped off Teros' and put both hands up, she felt the power behind her. She'd closed her eyes and seen the thick colorful cords all connected together, like a bunch of yarn too knotted to untie. But she didn't look back, that would seem like she was looking for approval, no. She was confident, needed to be. She needed to show the Volturi she was powerful, and that they needed her. It was the only way for her be able to defeat her mother and be on the good side of the Volturi, hell, it even opened career opportunities.

Renee came from the gray smoke on her feet, her furious face twisted.

"You've tricked me."

"I was smarter than you, no trickery or spells in that."

The scream that came from the old Witch's mouth was horrendous, even Jane flinched. It was a war cry, and Bella expected the fight to really begin.

*

Her hands flew into the air quickly, little poofs of black smoke coming out each finger. My hands stood still, locked into their straight position. Creatures began to form out of the smoke, mouthes dripping with liquid fog. Six, six of them began charging at me: I held my arms still. Renee laughed hysterically behind them, her real image flickering off and on.

_Five feet, four, three, two, one. _

The creatures crashed into the ward, silver lightening flashed in the invisible wall and the death cries began. They melted and absorbed into the ward, piecing back together and growling when able. Finally, I unlocked my arms and walked towards Renee, moving my hands in a circular motion. Trapping her, the ward stretched behind her and squeezed closer in as I walked nearer.

Her laughing ended and I smiled, her frightened eyes scanned over the creatures that were once hers to command. And I let them loose, the ward held in her tortured screams as I noticed that it didn't hide the noises of ripping flesh.

The clapping started behind me and I sighed relived, Teros' walked up to my side and rubbed his head on my numb palm. Edward came up behind me, "It's time."

I turned with my two loves and scanned the dreadful Volturi.

A thin, very pale man came floating towards me with more grace than even Edward, holding one hand out as if to shake mine.

"Hello Bella, you've put on quite a show for us. I'd like to welcome you to our family, you will be a wonderful member."

I put my hand out when he stopped in front of me, daintily he took it and his eyes glazed over. My wards shivered and pushed back, and again. A heavy knock on wood echoed in my head, and I wondered if he tried, if he was able to break down that door.

Coming back to his senses, he stared at me quizzically. Tapping my head, I answered his unasked question, "Can never be too careful."

Still considering my answer, he nodded, "Come, I would like to test a few things."

"Okay, you'll have to excuse me for a moment however."

He frowned but motioned for me to go on, I walked to the bubble of a ward and smiled. It was finally over, I wouldn't have to worry about losing my magic, I wouldn't have to worry of the Volturi executing me. It was all going to be okay: I discovered my love for Edward, Teros' was warming up to him, and the Volturi wasn't going to kill me. Life was good.

I could not hold back the tears as I saw my Mother's destroyed corpse though.

Author's Note: This story will be ending soon and I will begin the sequel shortly. I was going to write a big war scene, but I want to save it for the first few chapters of the sequel. I'm still considering title ideas, if you have any, please feel free to inform me. Next chapter will be up in a few hours possibly, if not tomorrow. Writer's block is completely gone, so be prepared for some shocking, tear jerking, and funny moments. The Quileute pack will show up one or two more times, and I think that's all.

Enjoy loves, review please.


	28. Chapter Nineteen Undefeatable

Chapter Nineteen

Edward held my hand as we stood in front of the mass of vampires, their skin was so odd. Even whiter than the Cullens, yet thinner somehow, as if I would poke them with my pinky nail, the dust would explode within.

As far as the Vampire monarchy, I was still catching on. It looked like Aro was the leader, and while he was smiling at me with that fake cheerfulness, I noticed the color of his iris. Dark red, unlike the Cullens' eyes, the color made him more of a Vampire to me. I didn't know why, maybe it was the dangerous glint that appeared occasionally. Marcus looked sad, I could even feel the apathy pulsing off him, I wondered how Jasper was dealing with that. He was the second in command with I think, the odd Caius. Aro the Alpha, Caius and Marcus- Betas. I figured I had it down, mainly because they were the only ones who came up to me.

Caius had silvery white hair that matched his skin too well, his eyes calculated my reactions closely. There was no forgiveness in his eyes, no mercy, no guilt. I worried about him, but smirked when he pointed to the fresh scar left from the healing spell. Marcus surveyed me like he didn't care if clowns joined his clan, much less a Chosen one. Aro couldn't hide his excitement to test his Vampires on me, and it showed.

"Carlisle, would you be ever so kind to direct us to your home? It would be much easier to do this in a comfortable surrounding. The moon is beautiful tonight however."

"Of course, follow us, the back yard would be perfect."

I turned to Edward, while the small girl sped up to Aro, lightly touching his arm.

"I'll be a little behind, I'm going to ride Teros' there. And I need to take care of that." Pointing to Renee's corpse.

He did not like that at all, "Will you be long?"

"Five, ten minutes at the most."

He nodded and pulled back when he went in for a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, Aros smiled, "A witch and a vampire, how wonderful. However, I do have a question, your cat there?"

Looking down to Teros' innocent face, I responded, "Yes?"

"He's attached to you? Marcus can feel it. He is at your command?"

I nodded.

"Very well, don't keep us waiting long."

He sped off with the black and red mass of cloth, Edward smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before running off with the rest of them. Quickly walking to my Mother's corpse, I pulled the three round viles from my pocket and felt a small piece of paper. Of course! The note Esme gave me so long ago, opening the perfect square and smiling at the words, I thanked the Goddess'.

"He's a stubborn nut to crack, but it's worth it. I can already see the love in him for you, treat him well Bella."

My smile flew away with the giddiness looking down at the bloody mess, using my magic to levitate a body part in the air, I let the blood drip into the viles. I nearly got sick twice, and I knew somebody was watching me, but I filled all three viles.

"Fire, come to me, heed my need, burn away this sin and wash away the hate."

With a slight crack, the mess that once was my Mother exploded into flames, burning much quicker than normal. Within two minutes the corpse was nothing but a few ashes and a burn in the grass. Spreading love and encouragement to it, the grass grew three inches and the burns disappeared.

The smile came back when I climbed onto Teros' back and we took off, at a nice speed so we could both recover.

*

We slowed down to a prowl, our paws sore from the debris on the woods' floor. Soon the Vampires came into our view, Emmett was the first and then the bulk one we saw earlier. They were jumping and slamming next to each other, at first we thought they were fighting but then noticed the other commenting and cheering.

I pulled back from Teros as soon as every bodies eyes landed on us, Aros was the first to speak up.

"Ah, you've arrived! Time to see what our new witch can do. Although you impress already with your cat, it's amazing how synced you two are."

"Thank you. What will these tests be?"

His paper white hands clapped together, while he motioned for the little girl to come closer.

"This is Jane," so called Jane looked ten, eleven at the most, her dark red eyes holding a sadistic glare, "And she has the power to make you feel pain that isn't there."

Nodding, I assumed the rest, "She's going to try her magic on me?"

His melodic laugh was too tinted with curiosity to sound real, "Oh dear, we Vampires do not have magic."

"Sure you do, I can feel it."

He tapped his finger against his chin, pondering my statement, then wove it away. "Jane, Bella go stand where Demtri and Emmett were goofing off."

Edward looked like he was trying really hard not to speak up, while Esme chewed her iron nails.

Jane stood five feet in front of me, a wicked smile playing her lips, "This might hurt a little bit."

Sharp sticks poked at my wards, repeatedly attempting to make a sliver of entrance, but to no avail. Her angelic face twisted with her full pink lips, making her unbelievable ugly. The poking became pounding, the spike ended log banged against the ward, again and again. By time she was finished, I would have a migraine.

"Well, Jane? Are you trying?"

Her face swiveled to the speaker and she snarled at him, the boy looked like her. The same brown hair and angel like faces, I could only assume they were related, siblings even. While I pondered the queries, I could feel her frustration at me, at the blood wards protecting my mind.

"Enough, Jane, it is quite obvious the witch is stronger."

With a stomp in her step, she went back to the group of onlooking Volturi. "Alec, go on."

The small boy who looked like Jane came up to me, and I could already feel it, him trying to cut off my vision, my hearing, my scent. He was the only one who saw the web of threads like I did, closing my eyes, I imagined wind, flowers, even a beach and pushed it at him. The gasp clarified I did it perfectly.

"Well done. I don't know what you did, but that was quite enough."

"Aros, must we go on? It's apparent the witch can beat the twins." Ah ha!

"No," a very clear tone of a Alpha came from him and I knew immediately why he was the leader, "Demetri..."

The vampire with a odd olive complexion spoke up, "Forgive me for interrupting Aros, but I'd like to save my ego. I cannot get even a sniff of the witch's thoughts."

Leader of Volturi frowned at Demetri but continued, "Felix, I would like for you to test these so called wards of Bella's."

Tall, lean, and big, real big. Felix had the same weird olive complexion, but short cropped black hair. Smirking at me, he trotted to the spot Jane and Alec had stood.

"How is this done doll face?"

"Just stand still, and don't call me doll face." Smiling at him, I began throwing the invisible ribbons over him, around him. I felt his arm flex before I saw it, "I said don't move, I can feel that." Shocked, he stood the still Immortals could achieve. Nearly dancing around him, I tossed the wards- left, right, right, left. The Moon hummed it's lullaby in my ear softly while the trees danced with me. Finally the ribbons covered all of him much like they did on my body.

Stopping in front of him, I saw the intense lust in his eyes and chose to ignore it, Nyx must be responsible for the attraction I received from Vampires.

"Go for it." Crossing my arms, I smiled when he came out of it and began struggling. Even Carlisle was awed, the mumbles turned into loud exclamations as Felix began panicking. I could sense every muscle in him tensing as he attempted to move them, Aros came down and tested them. Running his thin elegant fingers around Felix, he muttered to himself.

"Absolutely interesting."

Felix snarled, his predator instincts coming into actions, he was trapped and the beast that controlled him was not happy.

"Let him go before he goes mad." Deciding to show off, I put my palm under my lips and blew air towards him. The wards gave away instantly as Felix moved his arms and legs around. I believe I saw true hate before he pulled his black hood up.

"You have appalled all of us my dear, and on the behalf of the Volturi, I'd like to formally invite you to your welcoming ball."

I smiled towards the vampire, "That sounds lovely. When will that be?"

"During the summer, your Edward told us you're still in human school?"

Laughing, "Unfortunately."

He bowed and for the first time I noticed the girl behind him, her fingers embedded in his robe. Her red eyes met mine and their was a fire, she didn't trust me, whatsoever.

"We will be off, this has been a very informing and productive visit. Bella, we will be seeing you soon."

Taking my eyes of the girl behind him, I smiled dully, way more ready to sleep.

*

A few hours passed, the Volturi had left, Charlie was as clueless as ever, I made Edward apologize to the trees he abused and life was good.

I kissed the vampire again, leaning up to him while he laid in my bed. Teros' rested on the window sill and watched the sun rise, while I soon panicked.

"Wait! What happens when your in the sun? Don't you explode or something?! Get in my closet!"

Edward chuckled, the black velvet of it enticed me back into his cold, marble arms.

"You'll see."

The sun came over the treetops and illuminated Edward, his skin seemed as if a diamond was planted in each pore. Reflections of rainbows shined on my walls, and I laughed, giggled till I passed out in Edward Cullen's arms.

Author's Note: I am so ridiculously excited to begin this new turn of things, review loves! And remember, I need sequel titles!


	29. You! YES, YOU WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING!

I couldn't help but to notice there has been six hundred and twenty hits, but barely any reviews. This does disappoint me more than you can know. Is my story worth a sequel? This really just makes me sad and nobody enjoys being sad.

I will repost tonight, this possibly will be the last chapter.

What do you want to happen?

Sequel or no?

.

P.s. I hope you all got excited I posted another chapter, that is EXACTLY the disappointment I experience.


	30. Chapter Twenty Recap

Chapter Twenty

Four months had passed, four wonderful months. Edward asked me in the most formal way to be his girlfriend. Today, June eleventh, was Edward and I's anniversary, it was also our graduation. Today was also the anniversary of me joining the most feared Vampire clan in the world. And the only thing I really had to complain about was the odd feeling I felt when I actually had friends to sit with at lunch, though they didn't eat.

Alice and I went shopping once a week, her fulfilling her addiction to clothes while I enjoyed visiting New Age shops. She assisted me with my style and provided transportation to ridiculously far places while I informed her of all the little trinkets I bought for rituals. The little Vampire even grew attached to Nyx's stone, and the pentagram. I never removed the spell to block her visions of me and I didn't plan on it. Although her one vision was completely true, Alice became my best friend, the sister I never had. Jasper was civil with me, but it was obvious he still held something against me. Which I really didn't understand, we had a small moment of lust, he should just let it go.

Rosalie hated me, still. When she caught Emmett and I alone, she pulled him away using all she could, strength and sex appeal. She still had the thought in her head that I wanted Emmett for myself when I'm clearly happy with my Edward. Once in a while, Emmett and I would sneak out for coffee with Edward. Emmett became a friend, a good one. He was like a big brother, but no little sister checked out a brother's abs once in awhile.

Carlisle could not get enough of my knowledge and I couldn't get enough of his mystical world. I discovered a lot about Vampires that Edward never thought to bring up. Such as the no sleeping ever thing. Esme turned into the mother I should have had, she even learned how to properly cook my favorite meal. Once a month, she would take out the box of eating potions I gave her and cook a huge dinner for everyone. She even went to the limits of catching deer for Teros. Rose never ate at these dinners-we all could tell she wanted to.

Teros spoke to me less and less, I worried he would want to become independent. Cougars are not known for their ability to obey an Alpha and I knew I would lose him soon. I don't know if I can bare losing him.

And Edward, my sweet, dazzlingly handsome Edward. He brightened my day every morning: meeting me in the parking lot, kissing me with more enthusiasm each day, giving the death glare to the people who once bullied me. I loved the crooked grin he would give me when he felt playful. I especially loved the cocky smirk, which either warned me of a kiss attack or a teasing session. But I did have a bone to pick with him...

The Volturi. I had so many questions and he was not giving me answers. Was he joining with me? Or was he going to just stay close? Would this be the end of us? The thought killed a part of my soul, but I had nothing to erase that. I didn't even know if he was going to my Masquerade Ball, and that hurt. Did he not care enough about me to escort me into a pit of human-blood drinking vampires? I knew for a fact Alice was going, she already ordered everybody dresses and tuxedos. Edward did not try it on while I tried mine on. The only thing that I could get from him when I brought up the Volturi was a clouded, frustrated expression. And dammit, I need to know! I planned on confronting him, soon, even if I had to use magic on him.

My magic grew, and I used it more often. No one said a word about the color loss in my aura. Carlisle explained the aura Vampires could see, and after meditating, I could as well. And I seen that my aqua and Easter pink were now replaced with black and gray. Surely that had something to do with the first degree murder I committed. The thing I feared the most however, what if joining the Volturi darkened my magic, aura, further?

School, finally over, high school was hell and is soon over. Thank the Goddess'. Aros and I both agreed college would benefit both sides. I hoped to get into Cambridge, when I asked Edward he said he'd follow me anywhere. Which brings me back to the main question my mind buzzed around, would he follow me to the Volturi?

Charlie decided to retire, in a few months he would be a free man. I doubted it though. Before he and I knew it, he would get too antsy and get back to the crime. He wanted me to go to Ithaca in New York because it was much closer, but he had no clue about the Volturi. He did however know about a "internship" I have in Italy waiting for me, and that's all he knew, all he would ever know.

My baby finally died, my old truck gave out days ago and Edward insisted on a new car. I wanted a Thunderbird 2009, but he would never know that.

*

"This makes me look like I'm pregnant everywhere."

Alice's laugh chimed through my room while Edward perched himself on the window sill, how he managed that, I would never know.

"That it does, that it does." Alice said with laugher.

Glaring at her in the mirror, I spun again and the bulky, itchy material flew in a big heap. Taking it off, I wondered how long it took Alice to sew the gown to hug her tightly. Teros peeked his head into the door, saw Edward and turned back out. He still held a grudge and I could understand why.

"I think you look beautiful."

"Stop being a suck up, the gown looks awful and we all know it."

Edward didn't respond, he just smiled.

"Bella! Let's go!"

"Be down in a minute Cha...Dad!"

Alice pranced to the door and skipped silently down the stairs, still wearing her graduation gown. I heard a animalistic growl behind me and turned to see Edward an inch away from me. Immediately, my chest began heaving up and down, my breath coming too short.

"Is this really the time to get me hot and bothered?"

Once again, all I received was a smile, but this time it was his cocky smirk. Before I could fully blink, Edward had me below him on my bed, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He groaned and pushed his lips onto mine, pulling a gasp from me.

"Isabella! NOW!"

The cold weight on top of me disappeared as quickly as it came, opening my eyes, I saw Edward fully smiling.

"Jeez Bella, we have things to do."

"Oh real funny!"

"I do believe a comedian is in my future, don't you think so my love?"

*

Each name the principal called out was drawn out, as if he wasn't sure that person would show up. Parents cheered, younger siblings clapped ridiculously loud.

Finally, he reached my name, "Isabella Swan."

Hovering just a tiny bit so I didn't trip over the large gown, I shook the principal's hand as he handed me the thick piece of parchment declaring my education, my freedom.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Charlie hooted. Blushing furiously, I walked to the seats where Edward and the rest sat. Alice looked worried, and I questioned with my eyes, she shook her head.

Edward grabbed my hand almost violently, whispering to me, "Connect me to you, now."

Closing my eyes, I connected myself to him through the web and nearly jumped to my feet. His death grip on my hand stopped me.

Well, there goes college plans.

Author's Note: Now, I know Bella wasn't a senior in the book, but I wanted to get things rolling. Next chapter in a few minutes.

LAST CHAPTER!

Remember, I need sequel names, ASAP!


	31. Chapter Twenty One The End

Chapter Twenty One

Last Chapter

A radio played in the janitor's closet behind the auditorium, and the words coming from it would shock the world.

"Today we have a, ah, man here. You may have seen him in the video that has spread in twenty four hours on the Internet faster than any video ever. In this video, James, the man here with us today, jumps into the air at a unbelievable height. Now, many of you have wondered, is this real? He is here to tell us. James, may I call you that?"

A deep voice, full of amusement, replied, "Doesn't matter to me."

"In the video you have stunned us, is it real?"

"Yes, it's very real."

"And how do you explain this? No man can jump that high."

"Well, you see, I'm not human."

There was silence, but then a burst of laughter, "Then what are you James?"

"I'm a Vampire."

Once again, there was a heap of laughter, "Would you care to prove this to me? It's a bit hard to believe such a thing."

The female co-host spoke up, "I think I believe him."

"Sandy, it's not possible. Physically, Vampires cannot exist. If they did exist and do indeed drink human blood, then they human race would no longer exist. Although I have to say, the red contacts do add some effect. So James, demonstrate."

"No problem."

Screams sounded along with ripping of flesh, the radio host never stopped yelling the words he died saying, "HE'S REAL! GOD! FUCK! FUCK! HE'S NOT LYING! VAMPIRES ARE..."

The distinct sound of gushing blood took over the man's voice which no longer worked, due to his throat being ripped out.

The masculine chuckle echoed as James spoke, "Vampires unite, against the Volturi, against the rules! Take the humans! Bleed them! We have been in hiding for too long! We will own humans as our slaves!" He paused as he attacked another radio operator, "Volturi, just try and stop this."

Gasping, speechless, I pulled back from Edward before hearing his words, _"There is no way to take this back. The secret is out." _

Author's Note: Well, all done! This story is finished, I hope you didn't expect the ending. Sequel will be posted soon. I want to toy around with a few ideas before deciding.

In celebration for me coming out of my depression and finishing this, I would like for each of you to review once. Just once.

You have all been supportive, and I'd like to thank Twilightmecrazi for the encouragement.


	32. Last post on this story ever

I put up the prologue of Dark Magic, the sequel of Lovely Magic. Expect another chapter in a few hours, in celebration for new beginnings, I'll make it extra long.

=]

.


End file.
